An Awakened Bond
by MonksyD
Summary: After fighting across three timelines separated by a branch of fate, the mysterious bond unit Blake expects to be brought to another world to help the wielder of the Yato blade. But as her bond brand glows and burns, she's whisked away, and finds herself in a snowy ditch. Soon she discovers that the world she's in is not same one she has been in before.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics=character's thought_

 **Warning! This chapter will contain spoilers of all three routes of Fire Emblem Fates, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter one: A different world

She stared at the large orb that sat to the right of throne of the castle floating in the astral plane. Her dull red eyes stared at it, knowing what will happen soon. She turned and looked down the stairs to the rest of the castle, moving a stray strand of deep purple hair from her eye. All the people she had fought alongside were milling back and forth to the entrance with supplies and personal items, clearing out the grounds before the castle is claimed by the astral sea just outside it's walls. The castle had served its purpose.

She had seen this twice before. The first was in the world she was created, after the fall of Hoshido and the crowning of King Xander. The long battles against the royal family and crazed King Garon. She was born to fight and no more, made of astral dust weakly held together with two small fragments of parallel people's souls. As the Nohrian army cleared the castle, she stared at the orb in the castle and her branded cheek began to burn and glow. She faded away, her body torn apart, but she felt herself come back together and saw a similar castle to the one she was born it, but with a female Yato wielder before her.

This time she fought on the Hoshidon side, launching a counter invasion on Nohr. Those who had helped her now fought against her, all roles reversed. King Garon was still fought and slain, but his melting true self was never seen. The woman, Oboro, saved her numerous times in the long battles against the royals of Nohr, but all she could remember was her axe embedding itself into her chest as she declared her love for the bowman Takumi in the previous world. After the war was over and Leo became king of Nohr and Ryoma king of Hoshido, she watched them clear out the castle, the second time she had seen it. But like last time, her eyes were drawn to the orb that sat in the castle next to the throne and was she ripped from the world and put into another, with another similar yet different Yato wielder.

This world was odd though, as their leader did not take a side. Slowly, all previous allies and enemies joined together and invaded a hidden land, ruled by the one that had caused the conflict of the two previous worlds. Through all the fights and conflicts of the three worlds, she followed silently, most of the army never noticing her. Those who did left her soon after, as she offer few words in her low emotionless voice. The ancient dragon of fate and water, Anankos, was their final challenge, but he fell to the Omega Yato. Nohr and Hoshido found peace and once again, the castle in the astral plane was being cleared. But as she turned back to the orb, a voice brought her out of thought.  
"Hello Blake, are you alright?"

Blake turned to face who spoke to her and saw the fish like dragon Lilith floating next to her. Another different, Lilith lived, not slain by the a rouge faceless or the Nohrian general Hans.  
"I am...fine..." Blake answered in her monotone voice.  
"It is just, most out the castle is cleared, with the exception of Mitama, and soon the castle will disappear. Do you not wish to get anything before then?" Lilith asked.  
"It...does not matter...soon, I will move onto...another world. I was made...to fight and that is no longer a need for me in this world." Blake said.  
"Oh, are you sure you will not stay, it is true you look similar to Corrin, but I doubt they would want you to leave. You helped in many battles and Corrin said they'd like to thank you personal." Lilith said.  
"It is not a choice...my brand glows and burns and then I move on...I could not stay even if I desired it." Blake stated.  
Lilith stared at the purple haired wyvern lord.  
"I see, well, I wish you luck on your journey and hope that we will see you again one day." Lilith said bowing slightly before flying away.  
Blake turned to the orb and felt her brand beginning to burn. Once again, she felt herself being torn apart, but this time, it was more intense, painful and she lost consciousness soon after.

Blake opened her eyes and was greeted with open sky. She was lying on the ground and soon felt a cold, wet feeling seeping into her armour. Blake stood up and looked around, she was in a snow filled ditch on the side of a dirt road. She felt for her weapons and found that her sword-catcher and bolt naginata were still clipped to her back. Focusing, she willed her wyvern, born from the same material as herself, to appear. Reality distorted briefly as it appeared, her steel axe and hammer clipped to its saddle. Blake mounted her wyvern and flew into the air and scanned and countryside for any landmarks. She had not appeared outside a castle before and was unsure of where to go. She spotted a large colosseum in the distance. With nowhere else in sight, Blake flew towards the colosseum.

* * *

AN: Hi there, so this a story I wrote awhile ago and put on deviantart. I decide to put up here too. So yeah, hope you like it. Review if you feel like it.  
Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics=character's thought_

 **Warning! This chapter may contain spoilers of all three routes of Fire Emblem Fates + Awakening, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter two: Unforeseen change

Blake landed at one of the colosseums entrances and dismounted. The colosseum was old and weathered and no guards stood at the entrance. Blake walked in, followed by her wyvern and began to looked for someone.  
 _This is...unusually. Where am I?_ Blake thought as she rounded a corner and heard a booming voice and laughing coming from down the hall.  
Blake walked up to the large doors and pushed them open, seeking to question the owner of the voice. The room she walked into was a large empty training hall with little features apart from a few seats. In the middle of the room was a tall, bald, barely dressed man who was the source of the laughing. His lack of clothes and armour left much of his muscular figure and dark skin exposed and he wore an eye-patch. Next to him was another man, albeit much shorter and fully clothed in a blue outfit. He wore a mask that covered much of his upper face and had a gold hairpiece in his blue hair. The tall man noticed Blake and turned to her.

"Hello there girl, didn't see ya there. Might I asked what you want and why the hell ya interrupted my celebrating of getting a new champion for the upcoming fight for head Khan!" The man yelled, not pleased with the interruption.  
Blake's expression didn't change, she just stared at him with her dull red eyes before speaking.  
"My name is...Blake, I was looking...for someone to tell me where to go to find..." but the man stopped her mid-sentence.  
"Oh I get ya, you're here to try and be champion for the west Khan, well, I thought Marth here was the last one, and hell did he kick Lon'qu's arse in their fight." He said slapping the shorter man in the back, nearly knocking him over. "Well, seen as Marth is the new champion, you two'll fight to see who's better."  
Marth looked up at the man.  
"But Khan Basilio, I thoug-" but Basilio cut Marth off.  
"Well kid, all ya have to do is beat her and you stay champion, simple." Basilio said.  
 _This is not...what I had in mind, but fighting is...what I was made for..._ Blake thought.  
She mounted her wyvern and drew her sword-catcher as Marth drew an odd sword with a circular hole in its hilt.

Blake positioned herself at one end of the hall and Marth at the other. Basilio looked at both before yelling "Begin!"  
Blake flew toward Marth as he charged her, both clenching their weapons. Marth jumped as he neared Blake, doing a midair spinning slash with his sword. Blake blocked it with her sword-catcher and pushed him away. Marth rolled away as he landed, avoiding Blake's downward thrust, causing the sword-catcher to be embedded in the ground. Blake ripped it from the ground in time to block another of Marth's quick cuts. Her wyvern turned to the side to allow Blake to see Marth clearly as both blocked and dodged each other's strikes. But soon what Blake was hoping for happened, as she blocked a sword thrust, his sword became caught in one of the sword-catchers' rivets on its blade. With a quick spin of the shaft, Marth's sword was ripped from his hands and sent flying across the room. Blake put her sword-catcher away and drew her steel axe and began swinging rapidly at Marth, who barely dodged them. He attempted to run around Blake to retrieve his sword but Blake's wyvern sent him flying into a wall with a powerful sweep of it's tail. Blake drew her bolt naginata and pointed it at the staggering Marth. The blade crackled with electricity as it shot a bolt of lightning him. It struck him square in the chest, causing him to convulse uncontrollably as Blake closed in. She jumped off her wyvern and land on top of him, the electrified blade of her naginata an inch away from his now cracked mask.  
"Okay, I've seen enough." Basilio said loudly.

Blake put away her axe and bolt naginata and turned to Basilio.  
"Well girl, ya fought well, I'm impressed." He said before looking at Marth who struggled to his feet.  
"Sorry kid, but looks like ya lost your new title, Blake here's the new champion. The fight's in an hour, so I'll show you to the were you can prepare." Basilio said walking away.  
 _With no Yato wielder...in sight...I might as well participate in the fight..._ Blake thought as something grabbed her arm.  
She looked and saw Marth gripping her gauntlet covered wrist.  
"L-Listen to me, you will fight a blue haired man named Chrom in this fight, you must not wound him in this fight. He cannot come to harm in this battle, do you understand me!" Marth yelled.  
Blake stared at Marth with empty eyes before asking "Why?"  
"That man is destined for great importance, and...I have never heard of someone called Blake, especially one with an odd brand on their cheek, who appears and fights in this battle." Marth said, worry evident in his voice and on his masked face.  
Blake broke free from his grip and followed Basilio out of the room.

Basilio led Blake down a side corridor to large room full of training equipment, along with five men training. An archer, two sellswords and two gruff looking fighters all looked at them as they walked in.  
"Well boys, this here is Blake, the new champion. She beat the guy who usurped Lon'qu, so she'll be fighting with ya in the battle against that damned women's champions. So, all of you get ready." Basilio said leaving.  
The men went back to training as Blake walked over to a stool and sat down. This is more akin to what she usually does. Fight, return, wait, fight again. Blake sat next to her wyvern for the remaining fifty minutes, a few thoughts passing through her head. Random memories of previous fights, against Hoshido, Nohr, Vallia. Soon she heard Basilio's voice.  
"Alright people, you five show these people our barbarian roots and girl show'em the skill ya used to beat Marth. Let's go!" Basilio cheered as the men responded in kind. "And remember, you can maim and cripple, but no killin'"

Blake mounted her wyvern and followed them out into an open arena with thousands of cheering people. The ground an old, worn design on it that had been stained with some blood. Blake looked at the people she would be fighting. At first, she saw five people, a blue haired swordsmen, a white haired woman in an odd purple coat, a blond cleric, a mounted red haired/armoured cavalier and a light blue haired bowman. Scanning again, she noticed a brown haired man in large white heavy platemail in the back. Blake drew her sword-catcher and waited. After a few seconds, a loud horn sounded, and Blake charged forward.

* * *

AN: Here's chapter two, I'm probably going to put a chapter every day or two until it's done. Also, I know the troops on Basilio's team is a bit...wrong...but they're not important.  
Anyway enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics=character's thought_

* * *

Chapter three: Arena battle

Her six opponents split off into three groups, the blue haired man and white haired woman ran to Blake's right to fight the two warriors. The red cavalier and blue bowman ran to her left to engage the sellswords and archer and the armoured knight and cleric moved towards her. Blake put her sword-catcher away and drew her hammer instead. When she reached them the cleric quickly hide behind the knight's bulk as he readied his iron lance. Blake looked at him with her empty red eyes.  
"I was told...to not kill...so I will leave you broken...and incapacitated…" Blake said in her monotone voice.  
The knight crouched slightly and braced himself before turning his head.  
"Lissa, stay back." the knight said.  
The cleric backed away a bit. Blake's wyvern charged the man as he raised his large shield, to which Blake swung her hammer at. The hammer struck the shield hard, driving it to the left and knocking the knight off balance. Blake quickly deliver another hammer strike, this time to the man's shoulder. A large piece of the his shoulder guard came loose as he dropped his shield, exposing his under armour. The man try to swiftly jab Blake's arm, but she pulled back, avoiding the attack. Blake flew in close to the man and delivered a heavy blow to the knight's chest, his armour crumpling and cracking under the force. The strike sent the man flying back a few feet, landing heavy on his back. The blond cleric went wide eyed.  
"K-Kellan!" she screamed.  
The red haired cavalier quickly turned her head towards the scream.  
"Ah hell! Virion, finish up here, Kellan's in trouble!" She yelled turning away from the remaining enemy archer.  
"Hey, get away from him!" She yelled charging Blake.  
Blake turned away from the defeated man and faced the charging lance wielding woman. Blake put her hammer away and unclipped her steel axe.

Blake flew into the air to avoid the cavalier and looked down at her. She directed her wyvern to descend at high speed, faster than the woman's horse could dodge. Her wyvern landed heavy on the horse, knocking the woman off and forcing the horse to the ground. She quickly stood up and avoided Blake as she jumped off her wyvern and did a downward slash with her axe. The woman, clearly enraged, began to stab and swing her iron lance at Blake, who blocked them with her axe. Ducking under one of her jabs, Blake used the unbladed side of her axe to trip the horseless cavalier. Before the woman could fix herself, Blake brought her axe down on the woman's leg, blood erupting from the wound. She howled in agony as Blake ripped the axe from her leg and hopped back and her wyvern, releasing the horse. Looking over to the cleric, who was trembling in fear backing away, Blake moved towards her. Tears began to form in eyes when suddenly an arrow whizzed by, barely missing Blake. She turned to the archer, who had another arrow aimed at her.  
"Stay away from her you brute of a woman! You may have a beautiful and fair face, but I will not hesitate to mar it with an ugly scar if you would harm lady Lissa!" He said loosing another arrow, which Blake dodged with a quick head jerk.

Blake flew towards and bowman at speed, her wyvern struggling to move and shift to avoid the constant arrows. Soon she was on top of him, and she began to attack the archer. He daftly dodged each axe slash, still firing arrows at Blake who had to constantly pull and yank her wyvern's reins to avoid the arrows.  
The archer smiled.  
"They don't call me the archest of archers for nothing you know?" The man boasted evading another axe strike.  
As Blake righted herself, the bowman fired another arrow, which hit its mark. The arrow skewered Blake's wrist, an awful pain radiating from the wound as blue tinted, water-like liquid poured from wound. Blake dropped her axe as she growled in pain gripping just below her wrist. Blake drew her bolt naginata and aimed at the man, a bolt of lightning arcing towards him. Taken aback, he dodged the bolts as Blake fired more, preventing him from readying his bow. Blake flew up to him and swung down hard with the bolt naginata. The archer tried to block with his bow but it's shaft was cut in two by the naginata's blade. Blake finished him with a quick uppercut-esk slash of her bolt naginata, leaving a shallow cut on his chest as he fell back. Blake reclipped the naginata to her back as she pulled the arrow out of her wrist. Blake took out a bottle from a satchel on her wyvern's saddle and poured the concoction onto her wrist, which sealed itself shut. Blake looked back over to the cleric and saw the the blue haired swordsman and white haired girl were with her.

"Lissa, heal Kellan, Sully and Virion enough so they can stand and get them out of here, me and Robin will handle her." The man said to the cleric.  
She nodded running over to the wounded armour knight with a healing staff. Blake picked up her steel axe, put it back on the saddle and remounted, taking out her sword-catcher as she did. She flew over to the man and woman.  
"Your strength is quite impressive, but I'm afraid I can't afford to lose this fight." The swordsman said drawing his sword, which bore a striking resemblance to Marth's sword.  
"I have...seen that blade before…" Blake said in a low voice.  
"Hmm? Where? I'm sure this is our first meeting." The blue haired man asked.  
"A man named Marth..., his sword was...identical." Blake responded.  
"But how, there's only one Falchion, there's no way...no, that doesn't matter right now, Robin, get ready!" He said to his companion.  
The blue swordsmen began charging at Blake before jumping into the air and slashing down on Blake. She blocked it with her sword-catcher before quickly retaliating with a quick sweep, which he jumped out of the way of. Similar to how Blake fought Marth, her wyvern turned to the side and she began to blocked his sword strikes. Soon too, the blade of his sword became lodged in the sword-catcher's rivets and Blake disarmed the man, sending his sword flying. Suddenly, Blake heard "Thunder!", to which she pulled up just in time to dodge a ball of electricity launched by the purple robed, white haired woman. Ignoring the swordsmen, Blake closed in on the apparent mage swiping at her with the sword-catcher. The woman avoided the attacks while launching her magic, but Blake noticed how her robe trailed along the ground. Blake attacked with a downward thrust, purposely missing the woman, who overcompensated and lost her balance. Blake's lance went through one of the tails of her coat, causing the woman to become bound to that spot. Blake drew her axe but just as she was about to strike, a sudden weight shifted her wyvern's stance, causing Blake to turn around and see the blue haired man had jumped onto her wyvern's back to fight her.  
"We're not done yet!" He yelled as he brought his sword down on Blake, which she just barely blocked with her axe.  
The woman began to charge another spell but Blake's wyvern, recognising this, began to bite at her, preventing her from being able to help. The man slashed his sword wildly, Blake stopping the strikes with her axe. Getting the upper hand, he loomed over Blake, ready to drive the sword into her but she pulled both her legs back and double kicked the man full force in the stomach, which winded him and knocked him off her saddle. Putting her axe away, Blake pulled her sword-catcher out of the ground and flew up and a bit away them both to readjust herself, her opponents doing the same.

The swordsmen and mage whisper something to each other before nodding. The man charges at Blake again and she blocked him with easy. Then she heard "Wind!". A fast moving ball of wind struck Blake in the chest, sending her flying off her wyvern and hitting the ground hard. Getting up, the man was already slashing at her, to which she dodges. Blake, attempting to get control of the situation, tries to stab the blue haired man, but he blocked Blake's jab with his sword. The sword-catcher's rivets become snagged in the hole in the sword's handle, allowing him to pull back, tearing the sword-catcher from Blake's hands. Before she can draw her bolt naginata, the man delivers a forceful shoulder bash knocking Blake over, which he finished by doing a jumping sword plunge, burying the sword into Blake's right shoulder. She screamed in pain as a large amount of light azurel blood spilled from the wound. The man looked down into Blake's eyes.  
"Give up, you're finished." He said, sweat dripping down his face.  
"Okay...you win…" Blake replied.  
The man pulled his sword out of Blake's shoulder, which continued to leak her water-like blood and offered her a hand and an elixir. Standing, Blake drank the elixir, healing her shoulder. Looking around she finally heard all the cheering that had been happening throughout the battle. Blake put away her sword-catcher just as a loud announcer proclaimed her enemies as the victors. Seeing no reason to stay and still wanting to find the Yato wielder of this world, Blake mounted her wyvern and flew into the tunnel at the side of the arena.

* * *

AN: When I wrote this chapter months ago, I remember this being one of my personal favourites. I still like it. Also, imagine blue water for Blake's blood, same viscosity and all.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics=character's thought_

 **Warning! This chapter may contain spoilers of all three routes of Fire Emblem Fates + Awakening, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter four: A familiar face

Shepherd's POW

As Flavia ran off to make preparations to send troops to Ylisse, Chrom sighed in relieve. The shepherds had won the battle and got the East-Khan Flavia back in power. Chrom sensed someone behind him and turned to see a bald, dark skinned barbarian-looking man walking up to the group.  
"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it." He sighed loudly.  
"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom asked.  
"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!" He growled. "But you're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I had picked the stronger woman."  
"Who was that woman anyway?" Robin asked, joining in on the conversation.  
"You mean Blake? Bah, I haven't the foggiest clue. I was about to go with a sellsword named Marth, when she suddenly showed up and beat him in a duel. Marth beat my previous champion with ease so when Blake beat him I thought the fight was a shoe in, and from the look of those three, it was pretty close." The man said pointing at Kellan, Sully and Virion, who were still being treated.  
"Anyway, she's gone now, up and left soon as the battle ended." He continued.  
"I would have liked to talk to her, there's something odd about her." Chrom said, rubbing his chin.  
"Me too, she had that odd brand on her cheek, and her blood…" Robin trailed off as she looked over to the still wet blue tinted blood on the ground.  
"Yeah, and when she looked at me, I saw her eyes were crimson red. They looked so cold and empty too, like there wasn't any life in them." Lissa added, walking over.  
"Who was she...?" Chrom whispered to himself.

Blake's POW

Blake exited the colosseum and flew into the air. She still didn't know where to go. Seeing some ruins in the distance, Blake decided to fly there with no other direction having any landmark. As Blake began flying, she turned and saw Marth was looking up at her from the ground. She ignored him and kept flying. Blake reached the ruins in 3 hours and saw a lone woman surrounded by bandits. Looking closely, she saw that it looked like Anna, someone she had seen in the castle before. Finally finding someone she knew, Blake flew in to help Anne, catching some of the conversation she was having.  
"Vector will be avenged today!" The leader said.  
"Oh dear, have we met?" Anna replied, her smile unchanging.  
"Playing dumb won't save you, girly. The gold you net from the slavers will-" But the bandit leader was cut of by one of his men yelling.  
"Look out!"  
Blake's wyvern landed hard on the man, crushing him to death as Blake used her steel axe to decapitate a mage next to her.  
"Oh great, another one, well two girls means twice the gold." The leader said.  
"Anna…!" Blake said looking at the woman.  
That's when Blake noticed the differences this Anna had to the one she knew. She looked identical to Anna, but unlike the Anna from the castle, this woman wore a mostly red suit with a large yellow stripe down the middle instead of a white blouse and skirt. She also had a red cape but it lacked a hood. She was wielding a steel sword too, instead of a bow.  
"Oh, do I know you?" Anna asked, finger on her chin.  
Blake looked around and saw that the enemy had begun to close in on them.  
"We should...finish this first…" Blake said in a low tone.  
"Right, good idea, be careful people, prices aren't the only thing I can cut in two" Anna said smirking at the bandits.

Several fighters and mercenaries ran towards Blake and Anna, all brandishing weapons. Blake's wyvern did a quick spin, smacking one bandit square in the chest, sending him flying into a wall, causing it to collapse on him. Blake swung her axe down on another, the axe digging deep into his upper torso, not even reacting to the pain as he died instantly. One mercenary tries to attack from the side, but Blake's wyvern swiftly turned and bit the man's head off. Anna fared just as well. Wielding her sword in a reverse grip, Anna effortlessly dodged the bandits slow strikes. Delivering quick slashes to their stomachs and throats as well as fast jumping cuts, the number of living men quickly began to dwindle. Two mages and an archer rounded a corner and readied themselves. Blake put away her axe and drew her bolt naginata while Anna drew a levin sword. Blake fire two bolts of lightning at the archer which hit him in the head. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the ground, foam bubbled in his mouth as Anna's sword began to crackle with electricity. Lifting it into the air, Anna shot to weak electric pulses into the air which turned into balls in the air before shooting a bolt at each mage. The electricity tore through them, leaving a burnt hole in their chests. Anna looked at Blake, smiling, before turning back to the leader of the group who was walking up to them. Blake finally got a chance to see him properly. His head was mostly shaved save a strip of short brown hair down the middle. He wore little clothes, just an animal skin kilt and his upper body only had to straps and animal skull shoulder plates. He was holding a pitch black axe with a red blade that Blake recognised as a killer axe. His face scrunched up into an angry smile.  
"You stand no chance against me, Vincent! I'm a conqueror by name and by nature!" He yelled charging them.  
 _Hmm, too easy_ Anna thought aiming her levin sword.

Both Blake and Anna fired their electric weapons at him thinking it would stop him in his tracks, but the bandit took the bolts of lightning like they were nothing and rushed the both of them. Anna jumped to the left as Blake flew up into the air as Vincent swung a heavy slash that felled the tree that had been behind them in one stroke. Blake drew her sword-catcher and flew down on Vincent, her wyvern's tail dealing a hard blow to his head, knocking him to the ground as Blake impaled him. Vincent began laughing as he suddenly jumped to his feet, shocking Blake and flinging her off her wyvern as she still held onto her sword-catcher. Losing her grip on the weapon's shaft, Blake was thrown into a stone wall. Anna ran straight at Vincent and slashed at him, leaving deep cuts on his body. Still smiling Vincent began his assault, swinging fast and powerful as Anna barely avoided the killer axe. Blake staggered to her feet and without taking out a weapon ran at Vincent. He turned just in time for Blake to deliver a strong punch to his gut, cracking a rib or two and winding him. Anna, seeing her chance slashed his neck, slitting his throat. Vincent staggered back, clutching his neck as all he could do was gargle blood as he fell to the ground and died. Blake flipped him onto his front and pull the sword-catcher out of him.

"Ahh, that was the last of them, thanks for the help." Anna sighed in relief as she turned to Blake  
Blake looked at Anna for a few seconds before speaking.  
"Do you...know me? Have you...met anyone from...Nohr or Hoshido?" Blake asked.  
"Emm...no…? Aren't those the mythical kingdoms of old or something like that from fairy tales people tell each other?" Anna replied, confused.  
Blake looked down at the ground.  
 _Mythical kingdoms...where...am I_ Blake thought before Anna spoke up again.  
"Hey, what's wrong, are you lost? Or delusional?" Anna asked.  
"I...don't know where to go now…" Blake said, still looking down.  
Anna looked at Blake, then to her wyvern and back to Blake before smiling deviously.  
"Hey, I have an idea. Since you seem lost and don't know what to do, how about this? You come with me and help guard me and my merchandise and fly me to where I need to go. Flight is muuuuch faster than walking and I'll pay for your food and lodgings. Then you'll have something to do and from the sound of it when you arrived, you've met one of my many sisters, so you're with someone you kind of know. Me and my sisters are vvvvvery alike. So, does that sound good?" Anna asked.  
"Okay…" Blake answered in her monotone voice.  
"Good! Now give me a minute, these bandits probably have quite a bit of treasure that now no one'll miss." Anna said running off into the ruins.  
Blake looked around for a second before walking over to Vincent's body. She picked up the killer axe and looked at it. The axe looked new, only being used to cut the tree down. Anna came running out of the ruins with a katana like sword, some gold bars and a book in her arms. She ran over to a large person-size backpack that was lying against one of the ruins walls and stuffed everything inside.  
"You want that axe?" She asked.  
"No…" just as Blake said that Anna quickly grabbed axe and shoved it into the bag too.  
Throwing it over her shoulder, Anna nodded and both mounted Blake's wyvern and flew off.  
 _Less travel time means more selling time, which means more money! Anna, you are a genius_ Anna thought as she pointed to a village nearby that she wanted Blake to stop at.

* * *

AN: One thing I did in the story is I kind of butchered the paralogue's timeline. Not that it makes much of a difference. Although one is repurposed a bit next chapter.  
Anyway, enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics=character's thought_

* * *

Chapter five: The Risen

Blake landed 2 hours later just outside the village Anna had pointed out. Apart from the high mountains surrounding it, a river and a large forest across from it, there wasn't anything in the area. Anna hopped of the wyvern and walked up to the gates.

"Hey! Helloooo?! Anyone in there, travelling merchant and her guard wanna come in to trade!" Anna announced to the closed gate of the village.  
A plain looking man in a simple tunic with a pot on his head appeared and looked down at them.  
"Go away outsider! We don't need the likes of you here. All you'll do is upset our peaceful village!" He yelled down.  
"Excuse me!? We wouldn't do that! Me and my sisters only carry the finest of goods, and it's not like your village will explode if you let us in! I heard your village loves to have travellers anyway!" Anna yelled back.  
Blake heard cries for help as Anna and the man continued to argue. Turning towards them, Blake saw a man and a woman carrying a young child running towards them being chased by odd creatures. They looked human but with grey skin and rotted, masked faces. Despite their shambling like run they moved at a fast pace and they leaked a thick black mist from there mouth, nose and eyes.  
"Help us!" The woman screamed as barbarian looking one continued to close in on them.  
"Anna…!" Blake called, a hint of concern in her voice.  
Anna turned and saw the hoard of monsters approaching.  
"Oh...that's not good…" she whispered.

Anna threw off her bag and ran over to Blake as the man, woman and child ran by them. Blake drew her steel axe and with a single blow sank her axe into the creature, nearly bisecting it. To her surprise though the creature didn't flinch, instead it swung its axe at her, which she easily dodged. Pulling out the axe, Blake stabbed it again, this time the creature let out a low groan and evaporated into black mist, disappearing completely.  
"Damn, Risen are as durable as people said they are." Anna said to herself.  
"Risen…?" Blake asked.  
"Oh, you don't know about Risen, okay, hard to kill, slow attacking, fast moving murder creatures. People think they're undead or something. Good enough?" Anna explained.  
Blake nodded as the three people reached the gate of the village.  
"Help, HELP! Open the gates! The dead walk the earth! If you have any kindness in you, please open the gates! We're from Woodham, up the road! You know us, please my wife and child are with me, PLEASE!" The man pleaded banging the gates.  
The man looked at the horde of Risen and then the three people before walking away.  
"Tsk, asshole…" Anna whispered. "The three of you stay behind us, we'll kill these dastards! Blake, get ready."  
Blake nodded as the woman and child leaned against the gate as the man stood in front of them, ready to make a futile attempt to fight off any Risen that got past Blake and Anna.

Three sword wielding Risen, a cavalier, two fighters, two knights and a large Risen wearing a soldier's outfit which was too small for it that had half its mask missing continued to sprint at the family, not caring that now two armed warriors now stood in the way. Blake put away her axe and took out her hammer. Blake charged the knight Risen and quickly bashed one of their armoured heads in, killing it and then striking the other repeatedly, the monster unable to avoid her attacks. It too evaporated as Anna ran up to one of the fighters and delivered several quick cuts to its undefended body. The Risen swung its axe at Anna who easily dodged it as she impaled the Risen with her sword. As it died she jumped onto the other's shoulder and cleaved its head off with three swings to it's neck. Blake got out her sword-catcher and flew over to the three sword wielders. Blake blocked their slow attacks with easy as she stabbed and slashed at the Risen who barely reacted to her attacks. Anna drew her levin sword as Blake fought and aimed it at the now charging cavalier. She fire two pulses which struck the Risen as lightning bolts which caused it to begin to slump in its saddle. When it got close Anna jumped and slashed it, causing both it and its mount to evaporate. Anna looked and saw Blake had killed one sword wielder and had another impaled at the end of her weird lance. Anna fired another bolt of lightning which blew the head off one of the last three Risen as Blake threw the impaled Risen into the fast moving nearby river.

They both turned to the large Risen which had stopped and was looking at the both of them. It let loose a blood curdling roar before charging past them, too fast for Blake or Anna to catch it, towards the family. The woman and child began screaming as the man, visibly shaking, stood his ground. Blake quickly took out her bolt naginata and threw it as hard as she could at the Risen. It hit it square in the back, delivering a constant amount of electricity into the soldier, stopping it in its tracks. Blake flew over to the shuddering Risen and grabbed the shaft of the naginata and, heaving the large bulk of the Risen over her shoulder, smashed it head first into the ground full force. Blake then proceeded to stab it repeatedly until it evaporated. Anna and Blake moved over to the family who all were still a bit scared.

"Nice work Blake." Anna said to Blake before turning to the three villager. "You all okay?"  
"Yes, thank you, thank you, by the gods thank you! We've not the words to thank you enough or the treasure to pay you, but please take this as thanks." The man said handing Anna a light white robe that Blake recognised as a seraph robe.  
"I didn't think people like you still existed. We would be dead if not for you two." The man said.  
"It was...no trouble…" Blake answered.  
"Hey, did you say your village was down the road?" Anna asked.  
"Yes, Woodham is a twenty minute walk down that road." The woman said pointing at a dirt path.  
"Well, if they're even slightly more hospitable than here then I can sell some of my stock there." Anna said with her finger on her chin.  
"Of course you two would be welcome there, allow us to show you to it." The man said.  
The five of them set off for Woodham.

After five minutes of walking, the young girl looked up at Blake's wyvern for the third time before turning to her mother.  
"Mama! I wanna ride the dwagon!" She yelled jumping up and down.  
"No Dawn, don't annoy the nice lady." She responded.  
"It's...no trouble…" Blake said looking down from her saddle.  
"Okay...but hold on to her tight Dawn." The mother said lifting Dawn up to Blake.  
Blake put her down behind her and she wrapped her arms around Blake's armoured stomach.  
"Yay, Yay! Dwagon Dwagon!" The girl yelled happily hopping up and down.  
The remaining fifteen minutes went without trouble. When the group reached Woodham, Dawn was taken off Blake's wyvern (reluctantly) and her and her mother went to their home. The man showed Blake and Anna the local inn and a small trading post that was just a small rustic shack. Anna looked at the trading post.  
"Well...it's better than nothing." She said to herself.  
"Yeah well, we don't get many visitors." The man said rubbing the back of his head. "Well, see you two again sometime." And with that the man left.  
Anna sighed.  
"Hopeful they've the money or need for my wares, or something other towns would want." Anna said walking in.  
Blake signaled her wyvern to stay and followed her in.

* * *

AN: A strangled peace, you served no propose in Awakening. So I made it have a reason to exist.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics=character's thought_

* * *

Chapter six: A lead

Anna and Blake walked out of the trading post after only ten minutes.  
"That is not a trading post, that is shack with a weird old pervert in it!" Anna said fuming.  
The old man that was in the trading post was shorter than both Blake and Anna, wearing a brown and white rope. He was bald with a long white beard and covered in wrinkles. He never opened his closed eyes once and for the last ten minutes had said some... _interesting_ comments to Anna and had asked Blake multiple times how restricting her full body armour was in two specific areas.  
"I can't believe someone like that lives in this village with people as nice as those three. Anyway, I hate to do this but I'm gonna go door to door to see if ANYONE in this place wants something I have, or this venture will be a complete bust. Here, go get us a room in the inn, I'll be back later." Anna said handing Blake a coin pouch.  
Blake nodded as they went their separate ways. Blake walked over to the inn and ordered her wyvern to stay out. Inside the inn was sparsely furnished, with only a desk, chair, a fireplace and a single stool next to it. At the desk was a man no more than twenty years old asleep face down. Blake walked up to the desk and after a few seconds of waiting, slammed the table, jolting him awake.  
"BANDITS! WOLVES! BANDITS RIDING WOLVES!" he yelled as he fell back and out of his chair.  
After a second of lying on the floor with Blake staring at him with piercing red eyes, he shot to his feet.  
"OH, s-sorry, umm, welcome to the Woodham inn, how may I help you?" He asked as he fixed his chair and sat down.  
"I would like...a room for two for a night...please." Blake said in an emotionless tone that seem to unnerve the man.  
"Umm...okay, so, a double bed or two singles?" he asked.  
"Two singles…" Blake answered.  
"Okay, that's...twenty gold." The man said with an outstretched hand.  
Blake handed him the coins and he walked off to get the keys.

"Hey, you hear what happened down south?" He asked walking back into the room with the key.  
Blake shuck her head.  
"Seems Plegia declared war on Ylisse. Supposedly that mad king wants the Exalt dead and some fancy relic of the royal family. After what happened last time those two went to war, I can't imagine how bad things will get." The innman said handing Blake the key.  
"Relic...?" Blake asked taking the key.  
"Yeah, some old thing that the legendary hero-king used to kill a dragon or something. The Fire something." The man answered with a shrug. "The rooms down the hall on the left, it's the only left door."  
 _A relic used...to kill a dragon...which has Fire in its name...could it be..._ Blake thought as she walked down to the room and unlocked.  
The room she walked into was was small, with two beds barely separated by a small table with a oil lamp on it. There was a desk next to one of the walls and that was it. Blake took her sword-catcher and bolt naginata off her back and unclipped and undid her armour, exposing her full body black skin tight undersuit. She put her armour next to her weapons and laid down on one of the beds and waited for Anna.

 **2 hours later.**  
Blake was awoken by someone knocking on the door of the room. Blake opened the door to an exhausted looking Anna. She walked in, threw her bag off her back and collapsed onto a bed.  
"Kindness is something these people have in spades...money, they do not." Anna muffled into her pillow.  
Anna turned to Blake, who had sat down on her bed.  
"Where will I sell my wares now? Most villages in the area are gone because of the Risen, this place has no money and Ferox makes there own weapons. Why'd I have to stock up on weapons, I should have bought staffs...or food, anything but weapons! I'm on the verge of making my first loss on a trip!" Anna yelled.  
"Go to...Ylisse..." Blake suggested, hoping to find out more about the relic the man had mentioned.  
"But Ylisstol a three day wa-" Anna stopped herself "Oh yeah, wyvern." Anna jumped to her feet. "Okay, we'll leave early, fly to the capital, sell everything and hopefully break even, grab a load of staffs, fly to Plegia, they're always short on heals and mends..." Anna rambled on as Blake fell asleep again.  
 **7 hours later**  
Blake was shuck awake causing her to jump up from the bed. She turned to see Anna standing next to her.  
"Hey, come on Blake, get your armour on, we gotta go go go! Time is money and I will not sleep away money." Anna said running out of the room.  
Blake quickly put on her armour and weapons and left the room. Anna had already put the key into a wooden bowl on the front desk. Outside Anna was already on the wyvern. Blake mounted and they flew off towards the capital of Ylisse.

The flight took seven hours. Along the way Anna had handed Blake a long piece of hard flat bread to eat. As they flew and ground below them became mountainous and then flat grass land. Anna pointed out the capital when it came into sight. A large city surrounded by high white stone walls grew bigger as they approached it. At the centre of the city Blake could see a castle towering above everything, like the peak of a mountain. It looked like the city was built on a tall hill, with the castle on top with the different classes of houses spreading out from it. Large mansions of nobles stood below the castle, with each elevation drop shrinking the houses until the poor houses rested on flat ground. Anna pointed to one of the many gates of the outer wall.  
"There, we have to go through that gate there!" Anna shouted over the rushing wind.  
"Why that one...!?" Blake asked.  
"City guards have to check I'm not bringing in illegal things!" Anna answered.  
Blake and Anna landed next to the gate as there was no other people coming through that gate. They approached the gate and were stopped by a soldier in a blue uniform.  
"Halt! Please state your names and business." The soldier ordered.  
"Hi! I'm Anna, but you probably already know that and I'm here to sell some merchandise. This is Blake, she's my guard from all the nasty bandits out in the wilderness." Anna explained smiling.  
The soldier eyed Blake up and down, examining her every detail, from her armour to her long purple hair in two thin pony tails going just past her shoulders to her dull red eyes finally settling on her bond brand on her cheek.  
"Other 'Annas' have been though Ylisstol, but you..." the soldier pointed at Blake. "We need to make sure you are not threat to our fair city." he said.  
"How...?" Blake asked.  
"Unfortunately I must ask you to leave your weapons and wyvern outside the city. A new face with unusual weapons and a wyvern would scare the citizens." The man said.  
Without a word, Blake walked over to her wyvern and clipped her sword-catcher and bolt naginata to her wyvern's saddle. Holding up her hand, Blake willed the wyvern to fade from reality, causing it to disintegrate into water and astral dust and float away. The soldier was taken aback.  
"Or you could do that..." he whispered.  
He turned to Anna.  
"You and your wares are all right, Miss Anna. Both of you, welcome to Ylisstol!" He announced moving out of the way.  
Both Blake and Anna walked into the city.

* * *

AN: Not much to say about this chapter. It's a bit of a set up for the next one.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics=character's thought_

* * *

Chapter seven: Battle on the streets

Anna straight away began a fast march up the large street that was in front of them on the other side of the gate.  
"Hurry Blake! If we hurry we could be done and be out of the city and on our way to our next destination before night. I do NOT want to spend 400 gold on an inn if I can avoid it." Anna said soldiering on up the steep street.  
As Blake ran and caught up with her, cheering began erupting from the gate they had just gone through. Both of them turned to see some pegasus knights push them aside as a group of soldiers and a lone woman entered the city.  
"Exalt Emmeryn!" "She has returned!" "I knew she would not abandon us!" people shouted and cried from the side of the street.  
"Okay, hurray, the Exalt is here, come on Blake." Anna said rolling her eyes and grabbing Blake's wrist.

But as Anna lead Blake away from the gathering crowd, several shadows passed over head and then a loud crash of metal and wood breaking rang out. Blake and Anna turned around to see five wyvern riders descend into the city from above as a legion of axe wielding fighters, archers and dark mages poured in from the now destroyed gate. The people who had gathered to see the Exalt began to panic as they ran away from the chaos. Blake forced herself through the crowd as Anna was swept away by it. As Blake made it out of the sea of people, she saw who was leading the army. A man wearing an outfit similar to Anna but mostly yellow and black waltzed out of the legion of soldiers, spinning a levin sword in his long nailed right hand. He had jagged, spiky wine coloured hair with a golden crown on his forehead. His face contorted into a twisted smile.  
"Why hello there your Graceliness, what a wonderful day it is in Ylisse! Sorry for the gate crashing, but I had a feeling you wouldn't answer if I knocked on the gate and asked to come in." The regal looking man said in a sarcastic tone with his free hand on his chest.  
"King Gangrel, what is the meaning of this! I heard a report that you had breached our borders but this is unacceptable. Attacking a heavily populated city could result in the deaths of thousands of non-combatants!" Emmeryn said as she walked up to Gangrel.  
"Oh reallllllly? Well, that didn't stop your father from doing that, in fact he would use the civilians as shields to block magic and arrows if I remember correctly." Emmeryn winced slightly at the claim. "Anyway, my dear Exalt, no one has to died here, all you need to do is give me the Fire Emblem and come along quietly." Gangrel said smiling.  
"I do not have the Fire Emblem, Chrom does, but I will go with you if you spare my people." Emmeryn said.  
"Your Grace! You cannot trust him!" A light blue haired pegasus rider wearing a golden chest plate warned.  
"Don't worry Phila, I will be fine." Emmeryn said.  
"Well, your dear little brother will come running with the Emblem when he hears of your execution." Gangrel chuckled.  
"WHAT!? Over my dead body you will execute her!" Phila yelled as she drew her lance.  
"If you insist." Gangrel said as three archers stepped forward aiming at Phila.

Blake had been watching from the sidelines but as the archers came out, she rushed into the group. Blake charged one of the archers and punched him full force in the jaw, knocking him out. She quickly ran to the second and gave an upward kick in between his legs. As he doubled over in pain Blake delivered a strong kick to his head, sending him flying into a street stall. As the third archer turned to Blake, she punched him hard in the gut and grabbed his head and brought it into an armoured knee kick, breaking his nose and knocking him out.  
"Oh what the...will someone please kill this unarmed idiot!" Gangrel shouted into the army of soldiers.  
Two fighters and a dark mage stepped forward. One fighter ran at Blake swinging his axe, which she dodged easily. She grabbed the handle of the axe and tore it from his hands and quickly drove it into his stomach, killing him. Before the mage could cast a spell, Blake charged at him and beheaded him. Blake dodged the other fighter as he attacked and smashed the unmaintained iron axe into his shoulder. The axe head broke on impact but it killed him all the same. Seeing Blake fight brought the Exalt's soldiers and the city guard back to their senses as they all took out their weapons, running into the legion of soldiers as Emmeryn backed away from the fighting.

Anna finally managed to free herself from the stampede of people and ran back to where Blake was. She arrived as Blake broke the iron axe and the soldiers and guards mobilised. Seeing Blake unarmed, Anna took off her backpack and routed out the killer axe Blake had taken off Vincent.  
"Blake! Catch!" Anna yelled throwing the axe at Blake.  
Blake caught the killer axe and turned back to the two wyvern riders in front of her. Both began to attack with their axes, which Blake blocked. One wyvern tried to bite Blake, but she jumped back and drove the axe deep into its head. The wyvern's body buckled forward throwing the rider off and as he fell towards Blake, she swung her axe at him and cut him in two from the waist. Blake then jumped onto the other wyvern and killed the rider before he could react and pushed his body out of the saddle. Blake grabbed the reins and wrestled the now enraged wyvern for control and forced it to fly toward a group of dark mages. Anna turned away from Blake and was about to draw her steel sword when she spotted Emmeryn leaning over an injured soldier with a mend rod in hand, with a few other soldiers and civilians, also injured, lying around them. Anna took out a heal staff she had and walked over to the Exalt.  
"Hey, need a hand?" Anna asked.  
"Yes, please help me tend to the injured, I will see that you are reimbursed for your service." Emmeryn said quickly before looking back at all the injured people.  
"Okay, got it." Anna said giving a thumbs up and crouching in front of a pegasus rider with an arrow in her shoulder.

As Blake dodged magic and dispatched the dark mages, another one that stood a bit away smiled, her long black hair covering her eyes slightly.  
 _As much as I hate fighting in this stupid army, it does give me plenty of opportunities to test my new hexes_ she thought as she smiled devilishly.  
She undid a black book from her belt, one of the few things holding her dark see-through outfit together and opened it. Holding up her hand, she pointed at the wyvern Blake had taken and it started to radiate a dark aura. Blake killed the last dark mage when the wyvern she was riding began to flap and struggle in pain before it crashed into the ground, Blake barely able to jump off in time. The wyvern vomited up large amounts of black liquid as it bled from its eyes before dying. Blake looked over towards the mage who was now laughing to herself as she put the book back on her belt. Blake began to run at her but she slipped a piece of paper out from her long sleeve and cast from it, freezing Blake in place.  
"Heh heh heh, never underestimate a dark mage girl, or you might end up dead." she said laughing.  
The dark mage unclipped a yellow tome and quickly cast it, causing several bolts of lightning to rain down on Blake. As she screamed in pain as electricity arced around her armour, the mage drew another tome, this time red in colour. She did a spin and shot a stream of fire at Blake, burning her and sending her flying back. Anna turned as she heard Blake scream and was met with Blake flying towards her back first. Anna was struck and carried by Blake and crashed into a building. Shaking her head, Anna looked to Blake who had been knocked unconscious and was covered in burns. As the fighting outside continued, Anna dragged Blake out from the building and the Exalt turned to her.  
"Run and treat her, you two do not have to die today." Emmeryn said.  
"But..." Emmeryn cut Anna off.  
"You both only have one life, I will not have you lose it in this battle. I mean it, GO!" She yelled.  
Anna threw Blake over her shoulder and ran off down a side alley, leaving the killer axe and her backpack behind. Emmeryn turned and saw a pissed off looking Gangrel holding Phila by her neck with a blood splatter on his outfit.  
"We need to talk your Emerence..." he growled.

* * *

AN: In Awakening, you only hear that Ylisse was attacked. So when I wrote this I decided to have a battle in the city. And a cameo.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_

 **Warning! This chapter contains spoilers of the conquest route of Fire Emblem Fates + Awakening, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter eight: An exalted rescue

 _Blake stood before a tall, melting slime creature wielding an ornamental axe, its hollow face showing little emotion as it stared at her with the white dots in it's eyes. A red orb darted around inside its chest that had six holes in it.  
"YoU...yOu ArE dIfFeReNt. YoU aRe MaDe Of SoMeThInG eLsE, nOt Of ThIs WoRlD." It said to Blake.  
Blake remained silent.  
"i HaVe SeEn OtHeRs LiKe YoU, iN mY vIsIoNs FrOm ThE gReAt AnAnKoS...wHy ArE yOu HeRe?!" the creature asked angrily.  
Blake still remained silent as the monster asked questions, before drawing her steel axe and charging at it. The creature began to spin its liquid-like arm around, causing it to extend as Blake avoided it.  
"YoU wIlL pAy FoR rEfUsInG tO aNsWeR tHe GrEaT kInG gArOn Of NoHr!" the creature yelled as Blake readied to strike it._

 **20 hours later**  
Blake woke with a start, pain riddling her body. Blake observed her surroundings and saw she was in ruined building. Anna was facing away from her looking out of a hole in the wall. She turned back to Blake and seeing her awake, ran over to her.  
"Finally, you're awake! I never realised how heavy your armour was until I had to carry you across a city. Your burns should be gone, not sure about the pain, but pains fades." Anna said shrugging.  
"What...happened...?" Blake asked.  
"You got a face full of lightning and fire, knocking you out. I then carried you across the city while being chased by Plegian soldiers, hid in this building, which then pelted by magic until it nearly collapsed. Healed you up, free of charge this one time, and I've been waiting for you to wake up. I had to leave my wares behind, so you better be grateful." Anna explained.  
Blake nodded.  
"Also,...I heard they captured the Exalt from a passing patrol of soldiers. They said that Plegia wants to execute her. And that was nearly a day ago though." Anna said looking down.  
"Maybe we can...stop her execution." Blake said.  
"What, like a rescue mission? Blake, you're one person and I'm a merchant who knows how to fight, I don't think we can take on Plegia." Anna said sighing.  
"Emmeryn and her brother...they have the Fire Emblem. I have served…the holder of the Emblem...before." Blake said softly.  
"What, you were a royal guard of Ylisse or something?" Anna asked with a confused face.  
"No…" Blake responded, her face blank.  
"Okay, you can explain later, can you walk?" Anna asked.  
Blake staggered to her feet, the pain in her body slowly fading.  
"You are not going alone by the way. With my stuff and money gone I'll need to start over again and would like to keep my guard alive." Anna announced. "Also you don't know where to go, do you?"  
Blake shook her head.  
"Well, let's go and fly to our deaths." Anna said sarcastically.  
Blake willed her wyvern back into existence, equipped her two naginatas to her back and they both mounted the wyvern and flew out of the city towards the Plagian castle.

Shepherds POV

"Robin! Their wyvern riders and general have fallen! The skies are clear, I'm giving the signal!" Chrom yelled.  
Chrom drew a glass container and threw it on the ground, it's arcanic contents mixing and shooting a bolt of energy into the air. Phila and two pegasus riders quickly flew onto the cleared battlefield.  
"Your Grace!" Phila yelled.  
"Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-" but Phila stopped Emmeryn.  
"Khan Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!" Phila shouted as she flew towards the base of the cliff Emmeryn was held on.  
"What? Pegasus knights?! How did they...OHHH, that damn Ylissian tactician DOES NOT play fair!" Gangrel yelled in frustration.  
"Heh heh heh, well, neither do I you see..." the tall dark skinned woman standing beside Gangrel whispered.  
Snapping her fingers, seven runes appeared on the ground as seven Risen archers warped onto the field.  
"RISEN!? Oh gods NO!" Robin screamed.  
The archers all fired multiple time on the three riders, skewering them with arrows as they all fell to the ground, their blood flowing freely from them.  
"Risen, how…? Your Grace...I'm...sorry…" Phila whispered as she died.  
"PHILA! NO!" Emmeryn screamed holding her hands to her mouth.  
"Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just appear out of the blue? Truly the heavens smile upon King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel laughed.  
"No...nononono…" Robin whispered as her plan fell apart.  
"We've...we've lost…" Chrom said clenching the Falchion.

"I believe this is what we call a reversal of fortunes. Now...grovel and kneel before me, 'Shepherds' of Ylisse and beg for your and your Exalt's lives! Grangral gloated. "And don't make any sudden moves, after all-" the Risen all pointed their bows at Emmeryn "the Exalt still sits upon the executioner's block."  
 _How did this go so wrong?_ Robin thought.  
"But no one has to die Prince Chrom, give me the Fire Emblem and you and your dear big sis can go free." Gangrel continued.  
"No! Emm I'll-" Gangrel cut Chrom off.  
"Remember dear prince, aaarcherrrrs." Gangrel warned in a singsong tone. "Anyone else want to charge forward...no one? What happened to your headstrong bravery, hmm?"  
"Damn you…!" Chrom growled.  
"Remember Chrom, no one else has to die, just lay down your sword and give me the Emblem." Gangrel continued with a twisted smile.  
"I…"  
"Chrom, you can't trust him!" Robin warned.  
"I know that, I'm not an idiot. But if I don't, he'll kill her. The gods are cruel damn them! My sister...or my duty...a problem with no right answer, but I must decide…" Chrom said.

Chrom fell silent for a few seconds, before saying "No...I can't sacrifice Emm, or give him the Emblem."  
"That's right! Don't give up, there has to be a way." Robin reassured.  
"Well if there is I can't see it…" Chrom said frustrated.  
"Make up your mind little princeling, or the the Exalt becomes an arrow pincushion." Gangrel said looking down on the pinned Shepherds.  
"Ugh...fine Gangrel, you win." Chrom said.  
"Chrom, NO!" Emmeryn yelled from her perch.  
"Silence you!" Gangrel shouted at Emmeryn.  
"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason…?" Emmeryn asked.  
"You mean listen to more of your pacifistic prattal? No, I think not." Gangrel said with a look of disgust on his face. "All I want is either the Emblem in my hand or the sound of you going splat on the ground after getting filled with arrows!"  
"All right Gangrel, you can have the Emblem. Emm...I know you won't approve of this, but this is my call. One day there may be a threat that the Emblem could help...but if that day comes we can face it together. The people need their Exalt and we need our sister." Chrom said taking out the Emblem.  
"Chrom...thank you, I now know what I need to do…" Emmeryn said smiling.  
"Wait, what's that?" Robin asked pointing at something approaching at speed.  
Gangrel turned and looked at it too.  
"Hmm, what? What annoyance is it now?!" he asked angrily.

Blake and Anna's POV

Blake and Anna approached the ancient dragon skull castle of Plegia at great speed, the wind nearly blowing Anna off.  
"We're...nearly there...! Get ready...!" Blake yelled above the wind.  
Anna looked down at the courtyard and saw the Risen archers all aiming at Emmeryn.  
"Blake! We have to go and kill those archers!" Anna yelled.  
Blake change direction slightly and dove straight down on the Risen. Anna drew her steel sword and as Blake approached the ground, lept off the wyvern and landed on an archer, the impact killing it. Blake's wyvern landed on two of the archers, crushing them and cracking the ground beneath her. She swiftly drew her steel axe and beheaded the archers to her left and right. Before the last two Risen could react Anna ran over to them and slashed one's leg off and cut the other to ribbons. She drove her sword into the grounded one, killing it. Anna turned to the shocked Chrom.  
"Reinforcements courtesy of Anna and co, Prince Chrom. We can work out the payment later." Anna said with a smile.  
Chrom stood still, shocked, for a second before the white haired woman shook him.  
"Chrom! Now's our chance!" she said.  
"Right! Everyone, advance and seize the courtyard!" he turned to a light brown haired pegasus knight. "Sumia, quickly grab Emm, we'll cover you from any surprise attacks!" Chrom ordered.  
Sumia nodded and flew up to where the Exalt was standing as the rest of the army ran into the courtyard. Basilio ran in and saw Blake.  
"Well would ya look at that, it's Blake! Do you make a habit of showing up outta nowhere?" Basilio asked laughing  
Blake shrugged her shoulders, her blank face unchanging. But Gangrel's face went red in fury.  
"Who the HELL are they! Where did they come from! They're ruining everything! I was about to get the Fire EMBLEM!" Gangrel shouted stomping his foot in rage.  
"I...I don't know. Master Validar never mentioned anyone like her, at all..." the woman whispered in confusion.  
"But then again...maybe that's because she never appears again." she said smiling taking out a yellow tome with a spear on its front.

Sumia got Emmeryn on her pegasus and flew down to Chrom.  
"Emm! Are you alright?!" Chrom asked, worried.  
"Yeah sis, are you okay?!" the young blond cleric asked running over.  
"Yes, I am fine." Emmeryn answered smiling.  
"Emm, I'm sorry abo-" Chrom said but Emmeryn cut him off.  
"It is okay Chrom, truly it is." Emmeryn said.  
Blake was looking over at the group she heard someone cast a spell. She turned just in time to large spear of lightning flying towards her. Blake couldn't move in time as the spear struck and punched a hole clean through her central torso. Her azurel blood and shards of metal armour were carried with it out the other side of her. She fell out of saddle as her wyvern fell too, its eyes going dark. She hit the ground with a loud tud as her axe flew out of her hand and embedded itself in the ground. Everyone looked over and saw the scene, wide eyed and silence reigned for a brief second before Anna screamed.  
"BLAKE!"

* * *

AN: I just messed up Awakening's story...YAY! This is the first of the major changes I this story, and next chapter will be something that's not in Awakening's story. Hope people are enjoying this by the way.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_

 **Warning! This chapter contains spoilers of all three routes of Fire Emblem Fates + Awakening, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter nine: Ancient staff and in endless dreams

General POV

Blake's body lay on the ground, her blue blood pooling beneath her as Gangrel's laugh echoed through the air.  
"Bwa ha ha! Serves her right for interrupting." he said continuing to laugh.  
Anna ran over to Blake as her wyvern disintegrated into water and dust again. Blake had a hole straight through her body, and Anna could see the ground through her.  
"Blake!" Anna crouched down "What do I do! A heal staff won't fix this! What do I do!" Anna shouted, panicking.  
"Well first things first we have to leave, NOW!" Basilio said running up behind her.  
Basilio picked up Blake's body and ran over to Chrom with Anna following.  
"Chrom, if ya don't have a recover staff or something stronger, she's not gonna live! Having a hole punched through ya is not good for your health!" Basilio said.  
Emmeryn walked over.  
"I know of something that can save her, but it is in Ylisstol castle." she said.  
"Right, Sumia, Cordelia, fly Emm and Blake back to the capital as fast as possible." Chrom ordered.  
"Can I go too Prince Chrom?" Anna asked.  
Chrom nodded.  
"Sure, help keep them safe." Chrom said.  
"What about you Captain Chrom?" Sumia asked.  
The group heard a gate raising and turned to see a pissed off Gangrel who was being ignored marching towards them with a battalion of soldiers.  
"I'm going to finish this. Now the five of you, go!" he yelled.  
Anna got on with Sumia and Emmeryn got on with Cordelia with Blake in between them. Lissa handed Emmeryn a mend staff.  
"Hope this helps…" Lissa said softy.  
"It will, thank you Lissa." Emmeryn said as she began to use the staff to slow the bleeding.  
And with that the two pegasus knight flew off to Ylisstol.

 _Blake stood next to next to Corrin as she hugged Lilith's lifeless body, Felicia crying beside her and Elise sat in silence. The air was heavy with the scent of blood as Ryoma secured the surrender of the rest of Hans' soldiers. Blake looked around with her dull red eyes as everyone milled around waiting for Corrin to be ready to move on. Blake wasn't sad though, she had never been sad before. She had seen Lilith die before too, so the slight shook she felt the first time Lilith died was absent as well. Blake just felt...hollow. She wished to simple continue on, but she knew saying that would only make the situation worse. So she waited...and waited…_

 **Five hours later**  
Emmeryn's POV

Emmeryn continued to use the mend staff on Blake's dying body like she had been doing the last few hours to slow the bleeding and replenish her blood. The capital of Ylisse appeared in the distance and was fast approaching.  
 _Nearly there...I hope it is still in the treasury_ Emmeryn thought.  
Soon the five of them arrived in the city and flew straight to the castle. Sumia and Cordelia practically crashed into the castle as they arrive, quickly dismounting and running in. The servant were shocked and pleased to see the Exalt safe, only for their faces to contort to horror when they saw Cordelia carrying Blake's limp body.  
"Quickly, you two bring her to the infirmary while myself and Anna go and retrieve something!" Emmeryn said pointing to Sumia and Cordelia.  
Emmeryn and Anna ran deeper into the castle as Sumia and Cordelia rushed Blake to the infirmary with a small group of servants followed them.

 _Pain...that was all Blake could feel. Her body was crushed beneath the giant dragon's claw as the battle raged on. Corrin dodge breath after breath as she struck the claw with the spinning blade of the Yato attempting to force the claw off Blake. Takumi fired countless wind arrows at Anankos' neck in attempt to drew his attention. Blake could hear Velouria's loud beastly shouts as she attacked the other clawed hand. Having killed a Vallite soldier, Xander rushed to the claw and stabbed deep into it with the dark blade Siegfried. Anankos released a deep primal growl as the claw retreated. Corrin picked Blake up off the ground and smiled.  
"Let's end this!"  
Blake nodded the mounted her wyvern and readied herself to fight again._

Emmeryn and Anna arrived at a large, heavy, locked door. Two guards stood to attention.  
"Your Grace! We are glad to see you are safe." the soldiers said.  
"Thank you, but we must enter the treasury quickly." Emmeryn said in a hurry.  
"Of course." The soldiers undid the lock on the door.  
Emmeryn and Anna ran into the treasury. The room had a large amount of gold stored in chests lying on the floor all labeled with different names of amenities. Emmeryn ran into a side room and brushed the dust off a locked glass case.  
"Anna come in here!" she called.  
Anna ran in and saw the case.  
"This is the Aum staff, a relic from the time of the hero-king. It has the ability to heal any wound or ailment and even revive the recently dead. I believe this is the only thing that can save Blake from her injury. But the key was lost in my Grandfather's time. I saw early that you had lockpicking tools on your belt. So could you undo the lock?" Emmeryn asked.  
"Huh...I knew training to be a locksmith before becoming a merchant would come in handy…" Anna whispered.  
Anna made quick work of the lock and as the case opened Emmeryn grabbed the Aum staff and they ran out of the treasury towards the infirmary.

As they reached the infirmary, an older looking man stopped them.  
"Ah, Your Grace, I am glad to see you are safe after you capture. The council was worried about you. We wished to hold a meeting about the repair of the city once you arrived back, and here you are." he said.  
"T-Thank you Jonathan, but I must see to an injured woman first." Emmeryn said walking by him.  
"But Lady Emmeryn, it is of the upmos...wait, what is that you have there? Is that the Aum staff?!" Jonathan asked in surprise.  
"Yes, a woman lies dying in the infirmary. If I don't use this staff she will die." Emmeryn said.  
"You cannot use the Aum staff on a random woman Your Grace, age and past use has left it fragile! It will break if used. It was decreed by the great hero-king's grandson that use of the Aum staff on someone must be agreed upon by not just the current ruler but also the current council. You cannot use it on a random woman without first getting the council's agreement!" Jonathan argued.  
"This woman saved my life when the only apparent options were to let me die or give up the Fire Emblem to King Gangrel. I considered giving my life if it would stop the fighting and the loss of the Emblem, but she stopped it from coming to that. She also helped in the fight in which I was captured. That is enough of a reason to use it. Going to the council would result in her death and mostly likely it would be too late to use it even if you all did agree. I will accept the repercussions of my actions later. I have taken worse in my life as Exalt." Emmeryn said with a look of determined look in her eyes.  
She pushed past Jonathan and Anna ran after her as she entered the infirmary.  
"I have never seen her act like that…" he sighed, "she should hope that everyone agrees with her decision, or else there will be hell to pay…" Jonathan said walking away.

Emmeryn and Anna ran into the infirmary to find it in panic. Soldiers and civilians laid injured on cots that nearly filled the large room. Several priests and clerics ran from place to place trying to give care to all in the overwhelmed room. Emmeryn stopped a young brown haired cleric.  
"Excuse me, where is the purple haired woman who should have arrived a few minutes been put?" Emmeryn asked.  
"Lady Emmeryn, you're okay!...Oh, um, she was taken into the room in the back for treatment, but her wound, no magic or elixir will fix that…" she said looking down.  
"Thank you." Emmeryn thanked the cleric and hurry to the back room as Cordelia ran out of the room holding a mountain of supplies with a priest following her.  
The room was chaos when Anna and Emmeryn entered the backroom. Two clerics held heal staffs over Blake as Sumia struggled to remove Blake's broken armour. Just as they entered Sumia managed to remove the last piece of Blake's upper armour. A priest that had been standing by quickly cut off Blake's undersuit and poured an elixir on the exposed skin and wound, only barely slowing the blood loss.  
"I-I don't think we can stop bleeding!" he cried in panic.  
"The wound won't close! What do we do!?" one cleric asked.  
"Everyone calm down, it will be fine." Emmeryn announced in a calm voice.  
"B-But we can't stop it!" the other cleric said, starting to cry.  
Emmeryn walked over to Blake's cot and held the Aum staff over her. The staff began to glow as the orb in it's head cracked. With a swift flick of the staff a blast of energy fired into the wound creating a small, thin column of light. The hole in Blake's torso sealed itself closed mostly, leaving a deep pink/blue indent on Blake's body. No blood escaped the closed area. Emmeryn looked at the cracked staff.  
 _Ah good, it still has a use in it_ Emmeryn thought sighing.  
"Please dress the wound and then go and help the others in the other room, Sumia, please stay with her and get someone if something happens." Emmeryn asked.  
Sumia nodded.  
"Anna, could you help out with healing too, it appears we are very shorthanded." Emmeryn asked turning to her.  
"Okay…"  
"I must now meet with the council and inform them of what happened, then I will return to help." Emmeryn finished with as she left.  
The two clerics quickly began to dress the injury.

 _Fog covered the ground and air, obscuring all sight. Blake stood still, unable to move until she heard a cry from a young boy.  
"Mama!"  
Blake's body turned and she saw a young boy and girl, both wearing black armour and a blue neck bandana. Both wielded an odd golden sword, but with different coloured auras surrounding them. A tall man with light blue hair stood in front of them.  
"That is not your mother...that is not even any world's Corrin. It is a soulless puppet made by Anankos. Vallite water mixed with astral dust fused into humanoid form." he said drawing his steel naginata.  
Blake's limbs suddenly jerked and twisted against her will and forced her to grab a brave axe embedded in the ground at her feet. Blake blinked and was suddenly swinging the axe at the young girl. Every blink seemed more like Blake was hopping between fragmented memories of a forgotten battle. Blake's eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain in her gut. She looked down she saw she'd been stabbed by the young boy. He ripped the blade out of her and she fell to ground, her red eyes glazing over. As she heard them walk away, Blake's face began to burn, the pain making her want to scream...but she couldn't. She than felt like she was stabbed by something small and warm that was absorbed into her. Her world began to spin as she closed her eyes. Opening them, she stood in front of a familiar looking man wielding a sword she had seen before...she thought? Blake blinked a few times as a headache took her. Opening her eyes again she looks at the unfamiliar face holding an odd sword. She can't remember why she was standing there, but she was certain one thing._

 _She was born to fight…_

* * *

AN: Here's a new chapter, but I have to ask, is there a problem with fanfiction not displaying that a new chapter is out? As the last one never updated it's place on new releases, even when I tried to take it down and up again. Or is it just being annoying?  
Anyway, enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_

 **Warning! This chapter contains spoilers of all three routes of Fire Emblem Fates + Awakening, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter ten: Explanation and a proposal.

 **One week later**

Blake's POV

Blake opened her eye's to see a plain ceiling above her. She was lying in a medical cot and it was night. Looking from side to side, she saw her armour leaning against the wall. The upper armour had a hole clean through it. On the other side of the room sat a someone sleeping in a chair, their face was unseeable due to the dark but the small amount of moon light in the room mean she could see that they were blond. Blake tried to get up but a sharp pain in her chest stopped her. Craning her neck, Blake looked at her body. Her black undersuit was removed and her upper body was covered in bandages. Her lower body was covered by a blanket.  
 _What happened...to me?_ Blake thought.  
She couldn't remember anything past slaying the Risen archers. She remembered that she had two dreams though. They were clear as day and were akin to memories. But Blake felt like she had a third one too. It was faint though and no matter how hard Blake tried she couldn't recall it. Blake lay in the cot for another minute or so before falling asleep again.

 **4 hours later**  
Blake woke to the sound of someone mumbling. Blake looked to her side and saw the person she had seen when she woke up was kneeling next to her bed praying. They had long blond hair and were dressed in all white. Their face looked feminine but had an odd slight male look to it, like Prince Leo's son Forrest. They opened their eyes as they finished praying and locked eyes with Blake. They jumped up.  
"Naga be praised, you're awake! We feared that you would never awaken. It is by Naga's grace you have awoken. How do you feel?" They asked.  
Although they sounded feminine too, Blake guessed that they were a man.  
"My chest hurts…" Blake said in a low voice.  
"Well, that is to be expected, you did have a Thoron spell blow a hole in your chest, it is a miracle you lived." he said.  
Blake tried to sit up but the same sharp stopped her. The man put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Please do not try to get up, you may harm yourself. I will go get the Exalt, Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa." He said leaving the room.  
Blake lay in the cot for several minutes waiting. She began to consider trying to get up again when she heard excited talking approaching. Turning her head to the door, four people entered the room. Emmeryn, the blue haired swordsmen, the blond cleric and the purple roped, white haired woman.  
"I am glad you are alright Miss Blake." Emmeryn said sitting down in the chair the man was sleeping on.  
"Yeah, you gave everyone a scare with the whole near death thing." The white haired woman said.  
"Yeah, but hey, you're alive, so that's good." The blue haired said leaning against a wall.  
"Can I asked...for everyone's names…?" Blake asked.  
"Oh yeah, sure, my name is Robin, tactician of the Shepherds." The white haired woman announced.  
"I am Chrom, prince of Ylisse." The blue haired man said.  
"I'm Lissa, princess of Ylisse." The cleric said smiling.  
"And I am the Exalt of Ylisse, Emmeryn." Emmeryn said.

Blake again struggled and managed to sit up, though a dull pain coursed from her bandaged wound as she stayed upright. She looked around the room at all four of them before her eyes settled on an odd metal shield that Chrom had on his shoulder.  
"What is...that?" Blake asked pointing at it.  
"Hmm? Oh, that's the Fire Emblem." Chrom answered.  
Blake looked at it again.  
"But the...Fire Emblem is sword...named the Yato…" Blake said in a monotone voice.  
Chrom's calm face turned to one of confusion.  
"The Yato? But that's the mythic blade of legend. Few people even know the stories about it, and no one believes them." Chrom said.  
"Maybe you should explain yourself, after all, Basilio said you appeared out of nowhere, you have that odd brand on your cheek and most people don't have blue blood." Robin suggested.  
Blake looked at the four before touching her cheek.  
"I am a bond unit...a being made of astral dust and water. I have fought for...the wielder of the Yato...three times across different timelines...separated by a branch of fate. I fought for Nohr..., conquering the Kingdom of Hoshido and usurping...the corrupted King Garon of Nohr. I have helped launch...a counter invasion of Nohr...with Hoshido. I was there when...Princess Corrin united...both kingdoms and killed...one of the first dragons, the Silent Dragon Anankos. After Anankos' death…, I expected to be brought...to another world to help again...but instead, I am here…" Blake explained.

Everyone stayed silent for a minute, processing Blake's story.  
"Well...wasn't expecting that." Lissa said.  
"Corrin...wait! You mean that man!" Chrom said suddenly.  
"Chrom, what's wrong?" Robin asked, concerned.  
"Nothing's wrong, but a while back, a few hours before finding you, me, Frederick and Lissa met a mysterious man named Corrin with a maid. They warned us there were invisible creatures nearby. He said they were warthogs from his country, but I know it was bull. Whatever they were, they were dangerous. Together we killed them all and then he left. We haven't seen him seen." Chrom said with his hand on his chin.  
"Those were...Vallite soldiers. People reanimated...and controlled by Anankos. I have fought...many of them." Blake said to Chrom.  
"Reanimated? So, they're like a type of Risen?" Lissa asked.  
"In a way...yes, I suppose…" Blake answered.  
"Excuse me, Blake, there is something I noticed. You said Princess Corrin in your explanation, but Chrom said Corrin was a man. How is that possible?" Emmeryn asked curiously.  
"There are different timelines...as I said. The first Yato wielder I served...was a man, the next two...were women." Blake explained.  
"This is weird and confusing." Lissa said shaking her head.  
"So...you're a being made of astral dust and water who has travelled across timelines to fight and help win a war from the opposite sides...in ancient mythical kingdoms...who has somehow ended up here. Right?" Chrom asked.  
Blake nodded.  
"Okay...hmm. Well, whatever the case, you tried to stop my sister's capture and helped save her from execution. You're friend to Ylisse. But I have a question. After you recover from your wound, would you like to join the Shepherds? The war with Plegia is over, but I'd like to keep up a defence force ready in case of emergencies. So, how about it?" Chrom asked.  
Blake sat in silence for a few seconds before turning to the four of them.  
"Can I asked...where is Anna?" She asked.  
"I believe she's in Ylisstol trying to get back the money she lost in the attack. She comes in everyday to check on you though." Robin answered.  
"I said...I would be her guard, so I want...to ask her what is she going...to do." Blake said.  
Chrom sighed and nodded.  
"Of course, don't worry about it. I won't force you. Well, me and Robin need to go back to planning training programs for the Shepherds." Chrom announced walking towards the door with Robin following.  
Emmeryn stood up.  
"I must go too Blake. You need rest anyway. Lissa, let's go and let her rest." Emmeryn said.  
"Aww, I want to hear some stories from the another world." Lissa said folding her arms.  
Emmeryn looked at Lissa with a look a mother would give an unruly child before leaving. Lissa sighed and left as well waving at Blake. And with that Blake was alone.

* * *

AN: So yeah, that thing about the different Corrin's was how I played the game. Guy in Conquest, learned you can't get all the kids unless you marry Flora or a child unit, girl, girl.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_

 **Warning! This chapter contains spoilers of all three routes of Fire Emblem Fates + Awakening, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter eleven: History lesson and a painful memory

Blake laid down in the cot and tried to go to sleep, but as she closed her eyes, she heard someone enter the room. Blake looked to the door and saw no one.  
"Over here." said a female voice.  
Blake turned her head and saw a woman with blue hair wearing a blue outfit standing beside her cot. She had a sword at her side and had a golden hair piece.  
"Marth…you're a girl...?" Blake asked.  
"Umm...yes, sorry for intruding, but I must speak with you." Marth said walking over to the chair in the room.  
Blake sat up again and looked at the now female Marth.  
"I'm here to thank you Blake. If you and Anna had not interrupted Emmeryn's execution, she would be dead and this world would be back on course for it's destruction." Marth said.  
"What...do you mean…?" Blake asked.  
"Emmeryn was supposed to be assassinated a few weeks ago, which would began the events that led to the Fell Dragon Grima's resurrection. I stopped the assassination attempt, but fate always tries to correct itself. She was captured and sentenced to death, I couldn't get to and stop her execution in time. I thought I failed...but than you and Anna showed up. You saved Emmeryn, you changed the future, and I hope that this is enough to stem the tide." Marth explained.  
Blake stared at Marth before speaking.  
"What is...Grima…" she asked.  
Marth sighed.  
"That's...a long story…" She whispered.

"The Fell Dragon Grima is a being that seeks to destroy the world. They appeared 1000 years ago and brought the world to the brink of destruction. Grima has the power to raise the dead and is nigh unkillable, if it can even die. But the first Exalt used the Falchion, a blade forged from one of the divine dragon Naga's fangs, along with the Fire Emblem, which is said to be able to seal away both dragons and their power, to seal Grima within a temple called the Dragon's Table. But the seal is weakening...and their release is inevitable...but if fate was allowed to be carried out, Grima would win. With Chrom unharmed and Emmeryn alive though, I hope the dark future can be changed." Marth explained.  
"The Fire Emblem...it is not used...to kill dragons?" Blake asked.  
"No, it's not, why? I said it was to seal seal dragons." Marth said.  
"The Fire Emblem I know...is a weapon made by one of...the first dragons and given to humans...so they could help in the dragon's war…" Blake said.  
"Nothing like that happened in history. Blake...who are you? I said it back in Ferox, that I don't know anyone named Blake that appears in this time period. So now I must know, who are you?" Marth asked.  
Blake repeated her explanation of her origins to Marth, who sat in silence listening. When she finished, Blake looked Marth in the eyes.  
"I am curious...how do you know the future…?" Blake asked.  
"Oh!...Um...I've seen the future in visions! Yeah." Marth hastily said, her voice cracking.  
Blake stared at Marth for a second before her dull red eyes began darting around Marth's body and face.  
"You lie worse than Corrin..." Blake focused on Marth's eyes "Did not Chrom have...a similar mark on his shoulder that you...have in your lef-" Blake said pointing at Marth who suddenly jumped up.  
"Sorry, but I must go! Thank you for explaining, bye!" Marth yelled as she ran out the door.  
Blake stared at the door before lying down again.

A few minutes passed and then Blake heard a familiar voice. She sat up as Anna walked into the room, who went wide eyed as she saw the awakened Blake. Anna ran over to her.  
"You're awake! I thought you were never...you were asleep for two weeks!" Anna said.  
"Sorry...if I scared you…" Blake responded.  
"Listen here. When you're better, I going to beat you to an inch of your life! You scared the crap out of me! I thought my guard was dead. Do you realize how valuable someone is who will work for only accommodation,that's a good fighter and can act as a transport is! You're probably one of a kind! I...you…" tears began to run down Anna's face. "I thought you were going to die. When you're better, you are coming with me, no excuses! I lost a lot of money because of you so you have to be my guard until you make up for it. Got it!" Anna yelled leaning in close to Blake.  
"Of course…" Blake answered.  
"Oh, and you said you would explain who you were later, and well, it's later." Anna said sitting down in the chair across from the cot.  
And so Blake explained who she was for the third time that day.

 **One week later**  
A young brown haired cleric undid the bandages on Blake's body and examined the area. The indented wound had filled out and was now just a large scar on her upper central torso. She nodded happily.  
"Okay, looks fine and healed. Prince Chrom had your armour and weird undersuit repaired. Supposedly it was really hard to fix because of the odd material it was made of, but as clerics and priests always say, 'there's a staff for everything'." She said leaving and returning with a heavy box filled with Blake's things.  
"Your axe and two lances are in the Shepherd's barracks, so you'll need to go there to get them. I'll leave you to get dressed." The cleric said leaving.  
Blake put on her black undersuit and armour, both of which showed no sign of damage. Blake left the room she had been healed and had rested in and was met by a waiting Lissa.  
"Hi there Blake! I'm here to show you to the barracks. Chrom wanted to come too, but Cordelia is planning their wedding and is forcing Chrom to help." Lissa said walking out of the infirmary.  
Blake followed her out.  
"Sooooo...what's the world you're from like?" Lissa asked.  
"I already...explained-" Lissa cut her off.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know all that but what was the world like?" Lissa asked.  
"It was...violent. I saw the world's...two powerful kingdoms clash and kill each other...three times. I never saw the...world before the battles or after. All I saw...was the fall of kingdoms, the ravaging of towns. Landmarks crushed..., great walls breached, fields of blood..., the deaths of those who shouldn't...have died. Three times, all from different angles. Three times...or was it fou-AUGHHH...was the-ere a...fourth...with the chi-AUUGHH! Wa-was not...there...my head!" Blake clutched her head screaming.  
"Hey Blake! Want's wrong?! Blake, BLAKE!" Lissa asked, concerned.  
Blake doubled over in pain as her head pain worsen. Her bond brand began to burn as it started glowing as Blake fell to her knees. A few seconds later, Blake collapsed to the floor. Lissa crouched down, worried before Blake opened her eyes and got up, staggering.  
"Hey, are you okay!? You just kind of collapsed screaming!" Lissa said, trying to help Blake steady herself. "Ayy! B-Blake, you're bleeding!"  
Blake looked at Lissa before turning to the large mirror that was on the hallway wall. The white of her eyes had gone blue and her azurel blood flooded from her eyes in streaks and from her nose.  
"Maybe you should go back to the infirmary. This is not normal." Lissa suggested, worried.  
"I-I am...fine. Could you just...use a heal staff...to fix it please? It is not...something too serious." Blake asked.  
"Sure, if you think you'll be fine." Lissa said taking out a heal staff.  
With a raise of the staff, Blake felt the dull pain in her head fade. She looked in the mirror and saw that the blood from her eyes was gone and she wasn't bleeding anymore.  
"How about I just bring you to the barracks with no more questions. Sorry about that…" Lissa trailed off before continuing down the hall.  
Blake followed her.

After a few minutes, Blake and Lissa arrive in an old looking room full of boxes and broken weapons. There was a table with a map and books on it at the side of the room. Blake's steel axe, bolt naginata and sword-catcher sat on one of the boxes.  
"Well, here you go! Grab your stuff. Anna should be waiting outside though that door. I have to go though, Fredrick is making me train again, and if I don't show up he'll track me down and drag me there. So, bye Blake and...thanks again for saving Emm." Lissa explained before leaving.  
Blake walked over and clipped both naginata's to her back and walked out through the door holding the axe. Anna was standing in the open courtyard looking around. Blake willed her wyvern to appear, attached the axe to its saddle, mounted it and flew over to Anna. She smiled when she saw Blake.  
"Finally ready? Well let's go." Anna said smiling and jumped up onto the wyvern. "And don't worry about the destination, just follow my directions."  
Blake nodded and flew her wyvern into the air and away from Ylisstol.

* * *

AN: And so ends the time before Awakening's time skip. The next chapter is going off Awakening's story.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_

 **Warning! This chapter contains spoilers of all three routes of Fire Emblem Fates + Awakening, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter twelve: Rebels

 **2 years later**

Blake and Anna's POV

"Come on Blake, we're nearly there." Anna said pushing her way through a crowded street.  
Blake struggled to follow Anna as a large body of people milled in the opposite direction.  
"My contact said that this group needs a load of weapons. I knew coming to Valm was a good idea." Anna said as she walked down a side alley.  
Blake followed her and they came to a large, old looking storehouse that was up against a large stone wall.  
Anna looked around before walking up to the door of the building. Blake stopped her.  
"Anna...this place looks like...the Nohrian rebel hideout." Blake warned.  
"Rebels? Nah, I was told it's a bunch of weapon needing mercenaries. The continent's at war with itself, so they need plenty of weaponry." Anna replied knocking on the door.  
After a few seconds, both of them heard shifting and moving before the door opened and a black haired woman in a purple yukata that had a open front leather vest over her torso came out. It also had a furry collar and armoured sleeves. Two katana-like blades were sheathed on her hips.  
"Yes friend? What do you need this even." she asked.  
"Hi! I'm Anna and this is Blake. I was told that your group needed weapons, so I brought a lot." Anna answered pointing to her backpack.  
"Oh mercy, I was afraid no one would supply us with weapons. Come inside." The woman went inside the storehouse and Blake and Anna followed her in.

Inside there was a large amount of people sparring with each other and training with scarecrows. The woman turned back to them.  
"Welcome to the current temporary headquarters of the Resistance. I am Say'ri, leader of the Resistance." Say'ri announced.  
"Wait...resistance, like rebels…?" Anna asked, her smile fading.  
"Aye, yes, why?" Say'ri asked.  
"Told you…" Blake whispered.  
"Quiet you. Anyway, emm, I was told that this order was for a mercenary group." Anna said, worried.  
Say'ri looked at Anna and Blake before her face turned to a scowl and she turned to the crowded room.  
"LAWRENCE! Come here you lying dog!" Say'ri yelled into the crowd.  
The room went silent and then a man in a green mage outfit walked out of the crowd.  
"Y-Yes Say'ri, what's wrong?" he asked nervously.  
"I asked of you to find a merchant to get us weapons and supplies who would not fear being associated with the resisting dynasts. So pray tell friend, why does Anna here believe we to be a mercenary corp!" Say'ri questioned angrily.  
"Everyone I asked or requested from refused when they learned that the Resistance would be using them. S-So I...lied a bit so someone would agree." Lawrence answered.  
"You would lie to manipulate the unwilling?! You are no better than that snake Excellus!" Say'ri shouted.  
Before the argument could continue, the back wall of the room was blown open by a large explosion. Everyone turned and retreated from the wall as a hail of arrows flew at Say'ri. Lawrence suddenly pushed Say'ri and the arrows hit him instead, riddling him with them as he staggered back and collapsed onto the ground, a pool of his blood forming beneath him. Everyone looked at the collapsed wall as the dust cleared, revealing a huge sea of soldiers, consisting of mostly mounted men and knights with a few war clerics. A woman with long blond hair in a red outfit wearing a gold headpiece sat on a horse in front of the battalion.  
"Ahh, it appears that worm was right. As much as I'm loathing to admit it, he does have good information." she said looking around the room. "Hear me princess of Chon'sin, I, General Pheros, am here to end your pitiful rebellion.  
"Well...now we're in trouble…" Anna whispered.

"Hey Blake? How about the two of us run out the door and leave this to the two groups? We are not getting involved with a resistance group." Anna suggested.  
Blake was about to say something when a large explosion came from behind them. Turning, they saw an equal amount of troops were outside.  
"I would surrender Say'ri, you are not leaving here alive." Pheros said with a smile.  
"I will not give in. We have survived trap and battle alike. I refuse to fall here." Say'ri shouted as the large crowd of rebels all charged into the soldiers.  
"I'm starting to think you attract conflict…" Anna said to Blake as she drew her steel sword and threw off her backpack.  
Blake will her wyvern to appear and mounted it. She drew her steel axe and flew over to a group of cavaliers. With a swift swing Blake slashed at one, the axe easily cutting through the thin, weak metal. The others swung at Blake with their swords and lances, but she flew above them to avoid them. Blake swung and slashed with her axe as her wyvern bit at and clawed the cavaliers. She minced her way through the group with easy.  
 _Their armour is...so thin...it is like they were trying...to cut costs and keep their...budget down_ Blake thought.  
Blake put away her axe and took out her hammer and attacked a group of knights. She made her wyvern do a spin and hit them all with its tail. The knights stumbled back, allowing Blake to strike them. Their armour crumpled like paper. Blake caved in most of their heads in a matter of seconds. She then looked over and saw that the sea of soldiers was so large that for every one she killed, they were quickly replaced. Blake looked over to the opposite front. The general was incinerating the rebels with easy with magic, summoning lava beneath them. Blake flew away from the enemy and towards the mounted mage.

Anna dodge the attacks from the cavaliers and war clerics and retaliated with quick stabs and cuts, felling everyone who attacked her. Three great knights began to charge her as she finished another cleric.  
 _By the gods, this is endless!_ Anna thought taking out her levan sword.  
Anna aimed the sword and fired several pulses at the great knights. The pulses turned into bolts of lightning. Each bolt torn through a knight and killed them, the spare bolts arced and hit random enemies, killing them too.  
 _Who ever gets their armour needs a lesson in quality, it's like paper_ Anna thought.  
Anna then saw Blake fly by.  
"B-Blake! Where are you going?!" Anna yelled.  
Blake approached Pheros.  
"Oh? Now who are you? You look like you don't belong here." she said in a curious tone.  
Blake stayed silent and drew her bolt naginata.  
"Remaining silent are we? Fine. You'll fall like all the rest. And with the rebellion crushed Emperor Walhart will unite this continent and destroy those Shepherds that are coming to 'stop' him." Pheros finished.  
Blake fired a bolt of lightning at Pheros who, shocked that it could do that, barely avoided it. She cast from her red tome and spawned a pool of lava below Blake, which exploded up as she made her wyvern fly up. Pheros smirked as she summoned another pool of lava but this time flicked her wrist sharply, causing a ball of lava to come from the pool and launched it at Blake. Blake fired another bolt which hit the ball, causing it to explode and obscure Blake with black smoke. Pheros readied another ball when Blake suddenly dove through the smoke. Pheros launched the lava ball but Blake lent down on her wyvern and held the bold naginata out in front of as her wyvern began spinning. The naginata burst the lava ball and coated it with the molten rock as the spinning wyvern sprayed the lava all over the enemy army with its spinning. Pheros went wide eyed as the changing Blake reached her before she could move and skewed her with the lava coated naginata, pinning her to the ground. She let out a deafening scream as the naginata both electrocuted and burned her alive from the inside. Blake ripped the naginata out of her as she looked up at her.  
"Nngh...i-impressive...I may die here...b-but Walhart will succeed...and unify mankind...I h-have se...en it...in...my...dr...e...a…" Pheros said weakly as she died.

Say'ri, who had been fighting off two bow knights, turned and saw Pheros dead.  
"By the voice! You have slain one of the Conquerors head generals! We may yet w-" but she was cut off by shouting.  
"G-General Pheros!" "No...she can't be dead…" "The Resistance killed her!" "Kill them all! Make them PAY!" the enemy soldiers began shouting and howling.  
All the troops began to flow in from the outside, enraged, abandoning all form of tactics and began to overrun the rebels. Anna ran over to Blake.  
"Yeah, the army is now kind of...enraged because of that Blake! We are leaving NOW before it's too late!" Anna said jumping onto the wyvern.  
"Wait!" one of the rebels yelled at them. "Please take Say'ri with you."  
"No, I will not lea-" but the soldier interrupted Say'ri.  
"Please flee. We'll try to escape but you are the head of the Resistance. You must meet with those Shepherds and unite the dynasts. Please." he said.  
"If you...are coming, we need to go...now." Blake said.  
"I will not fail you friends…" Say'ri whispered before Blake pulled her onto her wyvern and took off, avoiding the hail of arrows.  
"Can you please bring me to Valm harbour?" Say'ri asked.  
Blake nodded and Anna sighed.  
"I better be getting paid for this…" she said under her breath.  
"Aye, you will. I ask for your forgiveness for pulling you into this conflict." Say'ri said.  
Anna just sighed again as they flew to the harbour.

* * *

AN: I don't know why, but I remember really liking messing with Awakening's story as I wrote this months ago.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_

 **Warning! This chapter contains spoilers of all three routes of Fire Emblem Fates + Awakening, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Crashing reunion

Blake, Anna and Say'ri approached the port at speed. Looking out to sea, they saw several large boats landing.  
"There, the Ylisseans have arrived!" Say'ri yelled.  
"Well then, let's go drop you off then so we can forget about this mess." Anna said.  
As Blake's wyvern flew over the city, the army situated in the port began to fire arrows and magic at them. Blake tried to dodge them all, but the thick cloud of projectiles caused some to strike her wyvern's underside. Injured, it couldn't keep itself alight with the three passengers and began to fall. Say'ri lent down and braced herself as Anna screamed. As the group approached a building Blake turned and grabbed Anna and used her back to shield Anna. They crashed into building, tearing through it. Blake endured wood and stone colliding with her back as they came out the other side and smashed into the ground. Say'ri was thrown from the wyvern while Blake and Anna fell on top of each other in the saddle. The impact snapped Blake's wyvern's neck and it dissolved into water and dust, causing Blake and Anna to fall to the ground. Say'ri stood up, shaking.  
"F-Fie...that was, unpleasant." she said.  
Anna and Blake stood up too and noticed the soldiers charging them.  
"Well...time to fight." Blake said taking out her sword-catcher.  
"I just wanted to sell my wwwwarrres…" Anna whined.

A cavalier approach and swung at Blake with a steel sword, which Blake avoided. She then stabbed the horse in the knee, severing it and causing the cavalier to fall out of his saddle as the horse fell. Blake plucked him out of the air with the sword-catcher and slammed him into the ground with a quick jab. Say'ri drew a steel katana and ran up to a knight that was running at Blake.  
"Heh, submit!" she yelled as she attacked.  
Say'ri slashed at the knight with quick, precise attacks, cutting open his armour. She then dodged another knights jab with a backflip and effortlessly sliced his arm off. As he cried in pain, Say'ri stabbed his gut and cut his legs off. Anna looked and saw a paladin and two cavalier charge them. She took out her levan sword as the other two readied themselves. But as they approached them, arcane symbols appeared around them and large shadowy X's dismembered them. Then Blake heard a gleeful laugh.  
"Wow, these guys are awful. They're couldn't even hold themselves together." came a voice.  
A young looking man with white hair in a black and purple dark mage's outfit with a long purple cape came into view. He chuckled to himself as he walked over.  
"Hi there! I'm Henry, and I'm here to make sure you three don't die!" Henry said, his smile unwavering.  
But before anyone could thank him, another knight attack. Henry blocked the strike with his hand, the lance going straight through it. He continued to smile.  
"Big mistake buddy…" he said darkly, opening his closed eyes slightly, showing his brown/red eyes. "RUIN!"  
The symbol appeared around the knight before a large X eviscerated him, spraying all four of them with blood.  
"A-A-Aughhhh! I-I'm covered in BLOOD! Ewww! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Anna yelled shaking.  
"Uhhh...disgusting…" Say'ri whispered.  
 _He is as bad...as Peri..._ Blake thought.  
Henry laughed.  
"Oh come on, it's not like it's your blood." he said.

None of the remaining army attacked the group of four for the rest of the battle. When the enemy commander fell, Say'ri ran over to Chrom, who was talking to a Knight in heavy blue armour. Blake and Anna followed her.  
"Prince Chrom of the Ylissean league! You have my gratitude!" she thanked.  
"You know of our cause?" Chrom asked.  
"Of course, and I see the tales of your strength were no exaggeration. I am called Say'ri, and i fight with the Resistance." she answered.  
"There's an organised resistance?" Chrom asked.  
"Aye, but we have suffered heavy losses…" Say'ri explained as Blake was tapped on the shoulder.  
Blake and Anna turned and saw Basilio standing behind them.  
"Okay Blake, this is getting ridiculous. How do ya keep showin' up outta nowhere?" Basilio asked.  
"This time...it was Anna's fault…" Blake said.  
"M-My fault! I was told they were a mercenary group needing weapons, not a rebel group!" Anna argued.  
"I said...it looked like a...secret base."  
"I thought you were being paranoid!"  
"I do not act...paranoid."  
"Okay, okay. Stop it you two. Are either of you hurt, we saw something crash into a building as we arrived. I'm guessing that was you lot?" Basilio asked.  
"Yes it was…, and I am fine." Blake answer.  
"Yeah, apart from the Henry guy dowsing us in blood, I'm fine." Anna answered.  
"Chrom, did she say Walhart has over a million soldiers?!" Blake heard Lissa shout.  
Blake turned back to Chrom and Say'ri, who were still talking. Blake walked over to them.  
"Oh, Prince Chrom, this woman and her friend were the ones who saved me from a bloody end." Say'ri said.  
"Oh hello Blake, long time no see." Chrom said smiling.  
"Hello…" Blake said.  
"Anyway, Say'ri, you said there may be a way to unite the dynasts?" Chrom asked.  
"Ah yes, since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the Divine Dragon's oracle, lady Tiki. Though many simple call her the Voice. She has been imprisoned in her temple atop the great Mila tree. But if we were to free her…" Say'ri suggested.  
"The remaining Resistance could rally around her!" Robin said, joining the conversation.  
"Then we have our plan." Chrom said to himself.  
He then turned to Blake as Anna joined her.  
"Blake, Anna, I know two years ago you two left to do your own thing. But now that the two of you are here, with us, and we need all the help we can get, can I ask you to join us?" Chrom asked.  
Blake turned to Anna, who shrugged.  
"You know what? Sure, why not, we're already knee deep in this mess." Anna said.

The Shepherds all gathered into a large group and set off for the Mila tree. As they walked, Blake resummoned her wyvern.  
 _This is...familiar...traveling in a large group...heading to conflict...alone in thought_ Blake thought.  
The members of the Shepherds talked amongst themselves, none giving Blake any mind, until she heard her name.  
"Greeting Blake." came the voice.  
Blake turned to see Marth and a mercenary in a yellow and brown outfit with blue hair walking alongside her.  
"Marth…?" Blake asked.  
"Pfff ha! Really? She still calls you that? Is she dense?" The blue haired mercenary said.  
"Severa please, the last time we meet was two years ago while I still went by Marth. Anyway Blake, my real name is Lucina." Lucina said.  
"Gawds, you don't have to so blunt sis, it's not like I'm hurting anyone." Severa said, scowling.  
Blake looked at Severa for a second before she noticed something.  
"Selena…? Why are you...here…?" Blake asked.  
"What? What are talking about? I'm here because I came from the future to save the stupid past. And my name is Severa, not 'Selena'. Maybe you hit your head as you flew through that building." Severa said folding her arms and frowning.  
"Wait, Blake what do you mean?" Lucina asked.  
"There was a girl…, identical to Severa, working...for Nohr. Well, she had red hair...but still." Blake replied.  
"What are talking about you red eyed freak? I'm not staying here if you're going to include me in your weird fantasies." Severa said flipping one of her twintails before walking ahead.  
Lucina chased after her, leaving Blake alone again.

* * *

AN: I get the whole thing with Cordelia is that she'll never get Chrom, but I like the idea of those two together. I also like to include side characters as something more.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_

* * *

Chapter fourteen: The Mila tree

General POV

As the group continued their march to the Mila tree, they noticed that the land they were traveling was becoming more green and lush. Soon they spotted a massive tree and hurried towards it.  
"Whoa...I don't think I've ever felt this small…" Lissa said in wonder.  
"I can't even see the top of it." Basilio said.  
"So a shrine...is all the way up...in the branches?" Blake asked.  
"How are we going to get everyone up there? Will the fliers have to ferry everybody up?" Cordelia, a red haired pegasus rider asked.  
"Aye Miss Blake, the shrine is among its mighty branches and do not worry, a great staircase in its trunk leads straight to it." Say'ri reassured "However, the Empire has closed off the only route to the steps."  
"Then we'll just have to break through. Come everyone!" Chrom yelled.  
The group charged forward towards the tree.

Blake's POV

As the group positioned themselves around the roots of the tree, Blake flew up and looked at the battlefield. There was a large number of fighters and warriors with pegasus riders at the side. At a large opening at the base of the tree stood a heavily armoured man yelling at a soldier before barking orders Blake couldn't hear properly, although she thought she heard say something about a beard. The soldiers began to mobilise and Blake flew back down to the Shepherds.  
"Okay everyone, get ready. Nowi, Panne and Tharja, attack the left side. Anna, Cordelia and Virion, attack the right side. Lissa and Maribelle, stay in the back and be ready to heal, Kellem, guard them. Myself, Chrom, Say'ri and Blake go up the middle and make for their commander! Everyone got that?" Robin ordered.  
"Yes!" everyone yelled.  
Say'ri jumped onto Blake's wyvern and Blake charged ahead over the water as the group split up. They closed in on a warrior and as they approached, Say'ri jumped off did a downward thrust and skewered the warrior through the chest. Blake flew over to a fighter who was going to help the other fighter and delivered a swift slash with her steel axe. The fighter yelled as blood erupted from his shoulder as Blake pulled the axe out and drove it into his stomach, killing him. Blake then flew over to another fighter and beheaded him with a single swing. An arrow flew by Blake then and as she faced her attacker Say'ri ran up to the warrior and severed his arm and finished him with a stab through the chest. Say'ri jumped back on Blake's wyvern and they flew toward the next group.

Anna's POV

Anna slashed repeatedly at a warrior before he fell and looked to her side. Virion was firing arrow after arrow trying to clear the skies as Cordelia attacked and stabbed multiple fighters. Anna took out her levan sword and began to fire at and attack some of the fighters. Each bolt left a fighter die and every slash caused the fighters to flinch, letting Virion or Cordelia finish them. As she fired another lightning bolt, the levan sword began to spark before exploding, leaving a broken hilt behind.  
 _Ohhh...not now you stupid thing!_ Anna shouted internally.  
"Ahhh!" Anna heard a scream.  
She turned and saw that Kellem was being overrun with a large number of pegasi and fighters that had showed up as reinforcements and Lissa and Maribelle weren't able to keep up and defeat them all. Anna looked around and saw that only a fighter was left so she broke away from Cordelia and Virion and ran over to the other group. As a fighter was about to hit Lissa, Anna ran him though from behind. Pulling out her sword, she quickly ran to a pegasus and did a jumping slash and cut off one of it's wings, making it crash. The rider fell out of her saddle and into the water and began to sink and drown, her armour stopping her from swimming. Anna did a spinning low cut to a nearby fighter, cutting off his legs. Kellem attacked one of the fighters, stabbing him in the neck, killing him. Lissa and Maribelle, with the pressure off them, began to fire fire and thunder spells, burning the feather like hair off the pegasi and killing their riders. They all sighed.  
"Thanks Anna." Lissa said.  
"No problem." Anna said smiling.

Blake's POV

As Chrom and Robin fought off another warrior, Say'ri and Blake reached the armoured general. Say'ri hopped off the wyvern and walked up to him.  
"...Eh wot?! It can't be! Say'ri, my mortal enemy." he said in a shocked tone.  
"General Cervantes...your reputation…" Say'ri glances down "And your gut, precedes you." Say'ri insulted.  
"But we have met in battle before girl! Have you forgotten?! I had nearly won the battle when you showed up and challenged me to duel. If you had not appeared fro-" Say'ri interrupted him.  
"Your beard? Again you spout nonsense about it? Can you think of nothing else you imperial pig." Say'ri said.  
"AP-PEARED! I said appeared you deaf woman...oh never mind!" Cervantes yelled.  
Say'ri ran at him and began to slash at him with her katana. The blade scraped and sparked off the armour, only leaving scratches on it. Seeing this, Blake drew her hammer and flew toward Cervantes. He saw this and shield bashed Say'ri away and threw his tomahawk, which was attached to a chain, at Blake. Blake pulled up and avoided the tomahawk to which then Cervantes yanked the chain and pulled it back to him. Say'ri tried to find a weak point while he was distracted but he quickly returned his attention to her. Blake flew at him again and managed to get in close to him and swung her hammer at him. Cervantes turned and lifted his shield up and blocked the hammer blow, the shield denting from the force. Blake pulled back a bit.  
"Bah! Stay outta this girl!" he shouted.  
He threw his tomahawk again, but this time it hit Blake in the shoulder. As she screamed and blue blood seeped from the wound, he pulled the chain, bringing Blake with it. Blake was drag towards Cervantes who punched her in the face, sending her flying back and ripping the axe from her shoulder. He stomped over to the lying Blake and was about to bring his tomahawk down when Blake's wyvern jumped on him and started clawing at him.  
"Grak! G-Get off me you big lizard! You'll rip off some of my whiskers!" he yelled, struggling to get the wyvern off.  
Blake stood up and drew her bolt naginata. Cervantes grabbed Blake's wyvern and threw it off as Blake ran at him. She delivered several quick strikes to his body, each releasing a pulse of electricity into his armour. Blake finished with a powerful jab to the stomach, which fired a large bolt of lightning, and sent him staggering back. The blast left the armour cracked. Seeing an opportunity, Say'ri ran up to him and attacked the weakened armour. It gave way and Say'ri stabbed him deep in the stomach. He let out a low growl.  
"Nngah! H-How could this be?! My invincible mustache! M-Must retreat…, and revise my theory…" He said weakly.  
He took out a crystal and dropped it on the ground. Magic symbols that appear when rescue is used appeared and Cervantes warped away.

Blake walked over to her wyvern and mounted it. She took out a concoction from a back saddle pocket and drank it. Her wound closed itself. Everyone ran up to the two of them.  
"Marry! What fighting! I almost pity the enemies of Ylisse." Say'ri said cheerily.  
"Say'ri, do you know your way up to the shrine?" Chrom asked.  
"Aye sir. It is through here, it leads straight to the temple." Say'ri said walking into the opening.  
Inside was a set of spiral stairs that ran around the inside of the trunk up to the top.  
"I am...not walking up another...near-endless staircase...I am going to fly up...and check there are...no enemies up there…" Blake said.  
"Okay, but don't go alone. Hmm...who should go with you." Chrom wondered.  
"I will go." Lucina said, stepping forward.  
"Okay, is that fine?" Chrom asked.  
"Yes…" Blake answered.  
Lucina got on Blake's wyvern and they both flew up the center of the tree as everyone else started climbing.

* * *

AN: As much as some people don't like this tree, I never really minded it, it was never too hard. Good old Mila tree.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Tiki's insight

Blake and Lucina's POV

Blake and Lucina continued to ascend inside the Mila tree, approaching the top of the tree at speed.  
 _I do not want to doubt Blake, but...I couldn't let her go alone. She is not meant to be here, in this world. That fact is what saved Emmeryn, but I can't shake the feeling that something is off about her...I hope I'm wrong_ Lucina thought.  
They reached the top and came out into the open air. Atop the tree branches was a massive grass covered rock and at its center sat a stone, temple like structure. Blake and Lucina flew around the top of the tree and found no enemy soldiers. Blake's wyvern landed and they both jumped off it.  
"It appears that no one hostile is up here. So now we wait for everyone else." Lucina said.  
Blake looked around before turning to Lucina.  
"So...you are from the...future?" Blake asked.  
"Yes, a future in which Grima destroyed everything and wiped out most of humanity." Lucina answered.  
Blake looked around again and walked over to the temple. The ancient structure was very small, consisting of a large rock with a metal door embedded into it. As Blake walked closer, the sound of grinding metal echoed through the area as the door was pushed open. Lucina ran over and drew her sword as someone walked out. She had long green hair that was done up in a ponytail with an ornate golden hairpiece in the front. She had large pointed eyes, similar to Corrin. She wore a red one-piece dress with a white/pink cloak tied at her neck. She had bags under her eyes.  
"(Yawn) Hmm...did I hear someone out here?" she said groggily.  
Lucina put down her sword.  
"Are you Lady Tiki?" Lucina asked.  
"M-Marth! Mar-Mar is that you?!" Tiki said before jumping on top of Lucina.  
"Wahhh! N-No Milady, my name is Lucina. Although I went by that name for a time. Have we met?" Lucina asked.  
"Alas no. I'm sorry…" Tiki got off Lucina "You reminded me of someone I knew. Someone dear to me, lost in my endless sleep." she said, sadness in her voice. "But you are of the exalted bloodline are you not? Royal blue hair and Naga's brand are not common features."  
"Yes I am." Lucina answered.  
Tiki then turned to Blake, and her eyes narrowed.  
"W-What are you? I can tell you are not human." Tiki said.  
"My name is...Blake. I am a...bond unit" Blake said.  
"A want? No, there is something...off about you. You...that brand...I know it. I…" Tiki rubbed her eyes. "I am still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts. I am probably mistaken." Tiki said as held her head in her hand. "I apologise."  
"Hmm…" Lucina hummed.

General POV

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the three of them hear footsteps and saw the rest of the group emerge from the stair case. Say'ri ran ahead.  
"Lady Tiki! I am relieved to see you unharmed." Say'ri said.  
"(Yawn) Yes I am fine. The empire never climbed the stairs." Tiki said, yawning again. "Oh, you are of the exalted bloodline as well."  
"Yes milady" Chrom answered.  
"Do you possess the shield of seals?" Tiki asked.  
"The what?" Chrom asked.  
"A relic forged from one of Naga's fangs. A shield-like artifact used to seal dragons." Tiki explained.  
"Oh, you mean the Fire Emblem." Chrom said taking out the Fire Emblem.  
"Yes, that...hmm, someone must have broken it at some point, it has been reforged. No matter, it is a relieve that it has not been lost...but where are the gemstones? I see only Argent. It is true Azure was given to me a millenia ago, but I had thought the others would remain in accessible reach should the need for the Awakening arise." Tiki explained.  
"Gemstones?" Chrom asked.  
"Hmm, it appears that much of the knowledge of the shield has been lost. There are five stones sacred stones, Argent, Azure, Sable, Vert and Gules. They are required for the Awakening. The gemstones were removed for fear the shield was too powerful, despite Medeus' threat…" Tiki said, whispering the last part.  
"My kingdom had safeguarded Vert of generations, but Walhart's men stole it when they conquered Chon'sin." Say'ri said sadly.  
"Milady, do you know where the two gemstones may be?" Lucina asked.  
"Sadly I do not know where Sable and Gules may be. I was asleep for most of the Schism, when the stones were separated." Tiki said.  
"Regna Ferox was founded during the Schism, as were most of the realms I believe." Basilio said.  
"Wait, does that mean Ferox has a gemstone?" Lissa asked.  
"Ha! Do you really think anyone would trust the oaf with something like that?" Flavia asked sarcastically.  
"Actually, it's true. The West-Khans did keep one, Gules. But it was lost long before my time. Did I never inform you?" Basilio asked.  
"You most certainly did not!" Flavia yelled.  
"Must have slipped my mind." Basilio said shrugging.  
"Anyway, exalted ones, take Azure. You will need it for the Awakening to stop Grima. It must be stopped at all costs." Tiki said handing Chrom a blue gem.  
"But I thought Grima's power was sealed away?" Chrom asked, confused.  
"Yes, but as long as that has been, there are those who would change that. From the day it was sealed, it's life force began to regenerate and with it a growing shadow of despair."  
"When will Grima appear, and where?" Chrom asked.  
"I do not know. But I can feel its power. It is sufficiently close. This task is a heavy burden, but it must fall to ones with the Exalted bloodline." Tiki explained.  
"I understand, thank you for your help." Chrom said.  
Robin walked up to Tiki.  
"We owe you a great debt, Milady." Robin said, offering Tiki her left hand.  
"Ah! Y-You...that...mark, you have power...like mine." Tiki said, stepping back.  
"I do." Robin asked.  
"I...ah, forgive me. I am still having trouble thinking straight, I still feel so tired." Tiki said.  
"Are you alright Milady?" Say'ri asked.  
"Yes, just, I'm so tired. I cannot help you in battle, but I try to bring the countries together and end this conflict." Tiki said.

 **One day later**  
Blake's POV

"The undecided factions of the Resistance are already rallying under the Voice's call!" Say'ri said excitedly.  
"But Walhart doesn't seems like a man who will run at the first sign of trouble…" Robin said.  
"Aye, lord, it as you say. Walhart will soon muster his forces and try crush the Rebellion. And after that, seek to crush us. I doubt our small force would survive a full frontal assault." Say'ri said, worried.  
"Where are his armies garrisoned?" Chrom asked.  
"The Valmese army is made up of three main divisions, the north, lead by Walhart. The south lead by my brother Yen'fay. Both armies dwarf our own. The central division was lead by General Pheros." Say'ri explained.  
"That mounted mage...I killed…?" Blake asked.  
"Aye, the same. After her death, the central division was thrown into chaos. A scout I sent to gather information has informed me that Walhart has ordered the commanders and lesser generals of the division to go to Fort Steiger and decide on a replacement as to calm the flames of worry." Say'ri said.  
"Hmm...I have an idea. What if we managed to kill the remaining leaders in Fort Steiger? Then throw misinformation into the mix. The army would lack any leaders, further worsening the confusion. The doubt and worry would spread like a wildfire, the division would collapse under it's own weight!" Robin proposed.  
"Fie, yes that would work, but what of Walhart and Yen'fay? They would ride us down like dogs?" Say'ri asked.  
"We send a small force at both as a distraction and strike the fort fast and leave before they arrive." Robin planned.  
"Then it's a plan, alert everyone. We make for the fort." Chrom ordered.  
Everyone quickly gather all their things and the Shepherds set out. Blake was travelling near the front and flew over to Chrom.  
"Chrom...why did you decide...to intervene in Valm? I would have thought...Emmeryn would not want...another war." Blake asked.  
"Well, she wasn't the biggest fan of the idea. At first she suggested sending an ambassador over to ask Valm to stop its aggressive expansion, but before we could, a port in Ferox was attacked. We rushed to their aid and fought off the vanguard, but more were coming. Then we learned from Virion that Walhart has been doing this the last two years and that he would wash over the continent with easy. So we devised a plan to try and end his conquest before he destroyed everything. Emm still wasn't a fan of it, it took a lot of persuasion just to get her to reluctantly agree. I hated to force her hand, but Walhart is a threat we couldn't ignore." Chrom explained.  
"I see…" Blake said.  
The rest of the trip was in silence.

* * *

AN: I will admit, this is kind of just exposition, but at least I changed it a bit. Never got why Awakening kind of cut out Medeus.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	16. Chapter 16

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Betrayal

Blake and Anna's POV

Blake was flying high in the air with Anna, observing the fort from overhead. Another woman, Cherche, rode a wyvern next to them. The large fort was surrounded by soldiers as several important looking people in better equipment entered.  
"Okay, they went inside, we need to tell everyone." Anna said.  
"Indeed, Robin needs to know." Cherche said.  
They all went back to the ground and went to Robin, who was with Say'ri, Basilio and Chrom.  
"There are A LOT of enemies outside." Anna said.  
"And the walls...are quite large. There is only...three entrances." Blake said.  
"It's not the walls I'm worried about. It's the hordes of Valmese that are probably on the inside too." Basilio said crossing his arms.  
"Our best bet is a swift, surgical strike at it's core. If we can wipe out all the divisions heads, the fort will be ours. A small set of troops led by myself and Chrom will sneak in while the rest of the troops and the Khan's army will fend off the outside forces. I am sorry for this Sir Chrom, but this will put you on the front-lines." Say'ri warned.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Chrom said with a smile.  
"Other Resistance forces are on their way. Hopefully they will arrive in time to help." Say'ri said.  
Chrom, Robin and Say'ri gathered eleven other people and grouped into a small bunch. Blake and Anna went into the group fighting outside and readied themselves. Chrom announced the charge and everyone ran forward.

Blake flew towards a group of heroes and war monks, who began to drew their weapons. Blake took out her sword-catcher and began to attack, aiming for their necks and bodies. Blake sliced through them with easy, piercing the cloth and poor grade armour with easy. Anna attacked an adjacent group of snipers and valkyries, slashing with her steel sword. She attacked the snipers before they could fire, killing them with quick attacks while dodging lightning and fireballs. She jumped up and ran through the valkyries, killing them with easy, jumping from horse to horse. Blake finished her group and moved to a unit of great knights, taking out her hammer. She struck their horses, making them fall to the ground and used her wyvern to maim them on the ground with it's talons. She also hit them themselves, shattering their armour and killing them with the force. Blake looked around and saw everyone was having the same experience. Henry fired balls of darkness and streams of fire killing large groups. Basilio swung a silver axe in wide arcs, bisecting multiple people with each stroke. Sereva dodge and blocked several sword strikes and retaliated with precise sword swings, felling the enemy with a single blow. Anna ran to group of warriors and using the levan sword she'd been given from the convoy, stabbed one in the chest. She then fired several pulses which hit the enemies, blowing off chunks from them.

 **10 minutes later**

As Blake flew over to Anna and buried a her steel axe into a paladin's head, she noticed that most of the enemy guard was dead.  
"It looks like...they are routed…" Blake said.  
"Yeah, most of them have run off. We should head inside and see if they need any help." Anna suggested with a finger on her chin.  
"Hold up you two, looks like we got company." Basilio said walking up to them.  
In the distance Blake could see an approaching army. Virion side-stepped into view.  
"Ah, if my eyes don't deceive me they hold banners of the dynasts of the south. And I know my eyes are never wrong, I can judge a woman from a mile away." he boasted.  
"You called me...a brute of a woman...two years ago." Blake said.  
"W-What! Oh yes, sorry my fair lady. We were in the heat of combat and you were going to harm Miss Lissa. How about I bring you for a cup of tea later to apologies?" Virion suggested.  
Blake looked at him in the eyes.  
"...No…" Blake answered in a flat tone.  
"Umm...if they're here to help, why are they sprinting at us with weapons drawn when they're no more Valmese?" a paladin in green armour asked.  
Basilio squinted his eyes before turning to everyone.  
"EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!" he yelled.  
Everyone scrambled and rushed inside, closing and barring the large wooden doors. Everyone ran over to the main hall and found Chrom, Robin and Say'ri standing there.

"Steiger has fallen...but I'm afraid our new enemy has the fortress surrounded." Say'ri lamented.  
"New enemy, you mean the former Resistance?" Chrom asked.  
"Aye sir. Words cannot express my shame...or regret. I finally managed to unite them, but only against us" Say'ri said looking at the ground.  
A man with no shirt on with yellow spiky hair walked up to them.  
"Hey Chrom, an injury soldier just arrived with this letter. It says 'the armies sent north and south have been'...'dec...decima...decimated' that's it 'and anyone who survived have betrayed us'. Crap, that's not good." he said reading the note.  
"Oh great...thanks Vaike." Chrom said.  
"But our troops numbered in the hundreds of thousands!" Say'ri yelled in shock.  
Flavia walked over.  
"The empire must have had more." she said.  
"Blast! Blast it! Where are Walhart and my brother?!" Say'ri yelled.  
"I-I don't know! Probably marching towards us or something." Vaike answered.  
"Well so much for fortune favouring the bold. This war was lost the moment we started." Basilio said with a sigh.  
"After all our struggles, we've yet to even dent the empire!" Chrom shouted holding his head in his hands.  
"Chrom…?" Robin walked over to him.  
"Yes Robin? You have something to say?" Chrom asked.  
"We have to leave right now." Robin suggested.  
"Have you seen outside! There are a lot of people!" Anna argued.  
"When the other armies arrive we'll be trapped for such. If we intend to escape, we have to go now." Robin said.  
"She is right. The dynasts only betray us out of fear. They will only offer a token resistance without their masters watching." Say'ri said agreeing with Robin.  
"But we can't run forever." Chrom said.  
"That's why we strike one army before they can join strenght. We attack both at the same time." Robin said.  
"Your army...lies in ruin...but you divide the ashes in two…?!" Blake said loudly, a hint of worry in her voice.  
"I didn't say in half. Chrom would lead the strongest troops against Yen'fay. Meanwhile, a smaller force would assault Walhart." Robin suggested.  
"A smaller force?! We couldn't win even if we had double our numbers!" Basilio yelled.  
"They would only need to distract him, not beat him." Robin explained.  
"That mission would be suicide. You would need a leader of unparalleled skill, reckless bravery-" Basilio slapped Chrom on the back.  
"Alright, Chrom, please. You're embarrassing me! I'll do it already. Please stop with all the compliments." Basilio said with a laugh.  
"Basilio please, this is no time for japes." Robin said.  
"I'm being serious. I'll lead the squad." he said.  
"Don't worry Robin. Bad jokes come with the oafs bravado." Flavia reassured Robin.  
"Well if that's settled, I'll be off to make preparations. The rest of you stay with Chrom." Basilio said walking off.

But as Basilio walked away, Lucina ran in front of him.  
"Stop! You can't go! Khan Basilio, you will die in this battle." she yelled.  
"What?" Chrom asked.  
"You know lass, you've a weird way to say goodbye. Well, who is it. Please tell me I at least die by Walhart's hand and not some farmer's pitchfork." Basilio asked.  
"Yes, if the stories I heard were true. We must change our plans so fate cannot return to its original course." Lucina said.  
"All I needed to know. Thank you much lass, I'll be careful." Basilio said, starting to walk off again.  
"You're still going?!" Lucina yelled.  
"Someone still has to stall Walhart's division. If he's the one to kill me, I'll avoid him." Basilio said shrugging.  
"No, it's never that simple! I stopped Emmeryn's death, only for events to change to try and correct it! If Blake and Anna hadn't shown up, she would have died!" Lucina warned.  
"Don't worry love, he'll be fine. He'll have me to keep an eye on him." Flavia said.  
"I will go too...and ensure his safety…" Blake said.  
"If Blake's going, I'm going too. Can't have my indebted guard run off on me." Anna said.  
"You three are not coming! You all have to stay here and help Chrom!" Basilio yelled.  
"I thought you intended to survive this oaf? Regna Ferox has two Khans, now you're responsible for both." Flavia said.  
"You also have...the woman that saved...the Exalt's life...too." Blake said.  
"And if I die and my sisters find out it was your fault, they'll never trade with Ferox again." Anna added.  
"I dare you to die with all this on your plate oaf!" Flavia yelled with a smile.  
"...Har...HA HA HA! All right, all right. You all can come. That okay Chrom?" he asked.  
"Just look after each other." Chrom said.  
"Ha! The three of us will drag this ox back by the teeth if we have to." Flavia said with a laugh.  
"But please, your fut-" Lucina was cut off.  
"'Please' yourself. Not another word. I fully intend to outlive all you sproges. And as for your future, it can kiss my big brown Feroxi arse." Basilio said.  
And with that last insult to fate, Basilio, Flavia, Blake and Anna left the group.

* * *

AN: The next chapter is going to a fun one. Also, I like to think unused units in Fire Emblem games are off fighting somewhere else during battles.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Battle in the storm

 **One day later**

A heavy rainstorm engulfed the battlefield. Several fighters and warriors rushed ahead into a wall of cavalier. Basilio barked orders over the howling wind as Flavia and Blake fought off an advancing left flank. Anna dodged several attacks and cut down the enemy, but more always replaced them. The troops were being pushed back on all fronts.  
"Fall back and form up! Don't let them scatter us!" Basilio ordered.  
"Rrgh! Easier said than done...their cavalier is riding down on us!" Flavia said running over.  
"The left flank...has collapsed! We are about to be...surrounded!" Blake warned.  
"We can hold our ground...I'll show you how a real Feroxi fights woman!" Basilio said.  
"Ha! Did your voice just crack!" Flavia said laughing.  
"Gah, never! Let's give these kettleheads a taste of our barbarian roots!" Basilio cried.  
"Now that's the oaf I love." Flavia said.  
"Umm, guys, look. Enemy soldiers, there." Anna said pointing ahead.  
A single horse backed knight stood close by, his crimson armour the colour of blood. He effortlessly swung a large red axe, killing man after man.  
"They're swatting our troops like fly!" Basilio gasped, taken aback.  
"Is that some sort of elite cavalier?" Flavia asked.  
"No...by the gods...it is a single person!" Blake said.  
He turned to the four of them.  
"You there! Do you command these forces?!" he yelled above the rain and wind.  
"Aww crap…" Basilio whispered.

He charged at Basilio, his axe hanging at his side. Basilio ran at his too. The crimson knight brought his axe down heavy on Basilio, leaving a deep gash in Basilio's shoulder. Basilio retaliated with his silver axe, the knight dodging it easily. He slashed Basilio again, who fell to one knee.  
"Ughhh...such strength...is he even human?" Basilio asked himself.  
"Impressive. You're the first pass Yen'fay to survive a single stroke." the knight said with a smirk.  
"I don't stand...a chance. Flavia! Take everyone and run! Run for your lives!" Basilio ordered.  
"We are not leaving you here!" Flavia argued.  
"He's a demon woman! I-I'll hold him off as all you run! Go, quickly!" Basilio ordered again.  
"I think not! We're all here, by your side. Events can be changed. Damn you oaf! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY!" Flavia yelled.  
The knight charged at Basilio again, Flavia pushed him aside and blocked the attack with her shield. The force of the attack cut a large chunk off it and knocked her over. Basilio saw an opening and did a jumping strike. His axe bounced off his horse's armour, not even leaving a dent. The knight tried to finish Basilio off, but Anna ran up and tackled Basilio out of the way. Blake flew up to him and hit his shoulder with her steel axe, sparks flying as it harmlessly bounced off. He swung at Blake who pulled her wyvern back and avoided the swing. Anna fired a lightning bolt at him with her levan sword, which he shrugged off.  
"Do you believe that such weak attacks could pierce Walhart the Conqueror's armour?" Walhart asked, unimpressed.  
Walhart lifted his axe into the air and threw it at Anna. She did a dive and avoided the spinning axe, it cutting a few inches off her ponytail. The axe curved in the air, acting like a boomerang and returned to Walhart. Blake took out her bolt naginata and fired at him. He dodged most of them, the few hitting him doing nothing. Flavia ran at the distracted Walhart and slashed at him with a silver sword. It didn't do anything either.  
"What the hell is this made of!" she yelled in frustration.  
Walhart's face shifted to a frown as he drew a large wicked looking blade and cut through Flavia's armour, leaving a deep wound on her chest. Blake flew in with her sword-catcher out and attacked. He blocked every strike, but Blake blocked every counter strike. After a few blows, the sword's curved blade got caught in the sword-catchers rivets. Blake spun the naginata's shaft, which wrenched the blade from Walhart's grip. Before he could draw his axe, Blake began attacking him rapidly. Her weapon left only the smallest of marks.

Warhart began to grow frustrated with Blake. He dodged a jab and grabbed the sword-catcher's blade. He yanked it back, but Blake held on. He then thrust it forward, hitting Blake in the stomach with the shaft, winding her. Walhart pulled the naginata from her and before she could react, pierced her abdomen with it. Basilio ran at him. Walhart delivered a swift kick to his face. Using sword-catcher, he pulled Blake off her wyvern towards him. Blake grabbed her steel axe as he did.  
"Tell me, how does it feel to be impaled by your own weapon in the hands of a god among men?" Walhart asked directly to Blake's face.  
"Well...how does it feel...knowing you left...an opening for an...up close assault?" Blake asked back.  
Walhart looked confused as Blake grabbed him by the neck and brought her axe down on his shoulder. Walhart tried to throw her off but she refused let go. Blake struck the same spot again and again, the shoulder piece deforming from the continuous abuse. Blake hit the spot again with full force. Her axe broke through and stabbed his shoulder. Walhart didn't make a sound as he grinded his teeth in fury. He punched Blake in the face and lifted her in the air using the sword-catcher and flung her off it, her axe going with her. Blake flew a few metres before landing in the mud. She staggered to her feet as Walhart approached her, drawing his axe. Anna, who had been healing Flavia, ran up behind him and jumped on his back.  
"Hey! Leave her alone you big lobster!" she shouted as she smacked his armoured side with her steel sword.  
Walhart grabbed Anna and effortlessly threw her off. Walhart swung his axe at Blake, who couldn't avoid it in time. The strike dug into her upper arm and nearly severed it, her azurel blood bending in with the rain. Basilio ran up to Walhart again.  
"Time to die, pal!" Basilio shouted as he attacked the horse's legs.  
The horse knelt down from the force. Walhart forced it to stand and turned to him. Walhart brought his axe down on Basilio, who fell to the ground, and readied to deal a fatal blow. Blake saw this and sprinted around to them and pushed Basilio out of the way. Walhart didn't stop and hit Blake's arm again, severing it. Blake staggered back and looked at the removed arm on the ground to the stub that remained. Her eyes went wide and she screamed. And for the first time, she felt fear. A dark, crushing fear as her blood erupted from the severed limb. Blake fell to one knee.

Walhart hit Blake away and Anna ran up to her and Flavia to Basilio.  
"Blake! H-Hang on! I-I'll fix this! I have to fix this." Anna yelled as tears began to flow down her face looking at her arm.  
She started to use a heal staff.  
"Anna...y-you have to...run…" Blake pleaded.  
"No way, I'm not leaving you." She said.  
Blake took out her bolt naginata.  
"H-Here...take this. The-ere is...only one...of these...in...the world. You can...sell it...and m-make back you-ur m...mon...ey." Blake said weakly.  
"I don't bloody care about money right now!" Anna yelled.  
Both heard Flavia shout Basilio's name and she began to run over. Blake shoved the naginata into Anna's hands as Flavia grabbed her and dragged her away.  
"NO! Let me go! I have to save Blake!" Anna screamed.  
"There's no saving her or Basilio. We have to leave if we're going to live!" Flavia argued.  
Blake saw Anna kicking and screaming as she was dragged away by Flavia. Then, the world went fuzzy and dark.

* * *

AN: I remember resetting the battle in the cutscene thinking that that it would change the outcome of the Walhart fight. Also, the story will be going off Awakening's story for a bit.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	18. Chapter 18

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams  
Italic ''=memories_

 **Warning! This chapter contains spoilers for Fire Emblem Fates Heirs of Fate + Awakening, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter eighteen: Sorrow and hope

Shepherd's POV

Chrom, Lucina and Robin were discussion their next move after Yen'Fay's defeat when a soldier ran in.  
"Milord! (huff) K-Khan Basilio and Miss Blake they...they've been killed in battle!" he said in a raspy voice.  
All three of them stepped back in shock.  
"N-No!" Lucina yelled.  
"Damn it all! You're certain?!" Chrom asked.  
"We are Chrom, they're gone. Me and Anna saw them fall ourselves…" Flavia said as herself and Anna walked into the room.  
Flavia gripped her right arm with her left to try and stop a bleeding wound. Her armour was dented and covered in blood and mud. One of her eyes were closed as blood ran down it from a cut. Her large shield was mangled and damaged. Anna fared better, barely. Her outfit had tears and cuts riddled through it and her ponytail was becoming undone. She limped from a gash on her leg and she was clutching Blake's bolt naginata tightly.  
"Flavia, Anna, what happened?! You two look badly injured. Lucina, get a healer, quickly!" Chrom ordered.  
"I'll be fine, gods damn me...gods damn for outliving that one-eyed clod! That stupid...bald oaf! That...t-that...RAUGHHH!" Flavia scream throwing her broken shield to the ground.  
"B-Blake...she...I couldn't do anything...he stabbed and punched her, he cut off her arm...and I couldn't even scratch him." Anna whispered clutching the bolt naginata tighter. "I was useless...what the hell did I think I could do? I'm not a soldier...why did I let her go? I should have stopped her, we should have stayed here…" Anna began crying.  
 _I-I failed...I was supposed to change this, but even Blake interfering couldn't. Why..._ Lucina thought.  
"I'll kill him! I'll cut Walhart's arms and legs and shove them down his throat! I swear it b-befo-" Flavia fell forward slightly and dropped to one knee. "Ugh...the r-room's spinning."  
"Flavia calm down, both of you need time to heal and recover. When the time is right, we'll avenge them. You have my word." Chrom said.  
"I'm going to hold you to that." Flavia said.  
As they continued to talk, Anna walked over to a chair and sat down. She held the bolt naginata in front of her.  
 _'_ _Since you seem lost and don't know what to do, how about this? You come with me and help guard me and my merchandise and fly me to where I need to go.'  
'When you're better, you are coming with me, no excuses! I lost a lot of money because of you so you have to be my guard until you make up for it. Got it!'  
'Can't have my indebted guard run off on me'_  
Thoughts and memories swam through her head as she looked at the lance.  
 _'_ _H-Here...take this. The-ere is...only one...of these...in...the world. You can...sell it...and m-make back you-ur m...mon...ey.'  
I...did she really think I only kept her around to make money? I mean, sure, she did make it easier, and I lost money because of her...but...  
'M-make back you-ur m...mon...ey'  
Did she think she was a slave or something because of what I said that stuff back in Ylisse? Gods I made myself look like greed filled bitch! Of course I like money...but her dying wasn't worth that! I can't even try to make things right because...because...AHHHHH!_ Anna screamed internally as tears began to flow down her face again, clutching her head in her hands.

Basilio's POV

Basilio opened his eye and was met with burning sunlight. He lifted his hand to block it as memories of the battle came back to him.  
"Ha, good thing I listened to the lass. Never thought I'd have to swallow my Feroxi pride and play dead. But if me livin' is so important to the future, then pride can kiss my arse." he said to himself as he got up.  
He took out an elixir and drank it, most of his wounds healing. Basilio looked around the battlefield. The mud had hardened and caked hundreds of dead bodies. Then he spotted a familiar face. Basilio ran over and found Blake lying out in the open. Her purple hair had become undone from its twin ponytails and her right arm was missing. A large amount of blue blood was around her and a stab wound was in her stomach.  
"Heh...sorry kid...I shouldn't have let you come along…" Basilio whispered as he crouched down next to her.  
That's when he noticed her chest raising and lowering slowly.  
"OH HELL SHE'S ALIVE!" he yelled.  
Basilio took out another elixir and poured it onto end of Blake's severed arm. The dirty wound was washed clean and thin pink flesh grew over some of it. He then force fed her his last elixir and the stab wound in her stomach healed slightly.  
 _Well, a stab with a lance isn't as bad as a hole clean through ya, but still..._ Basilio through as he threw Blake over his shoulder and grabbed her axe.  
"I have to find a place for us to heal and stuff, just hold on, okay?" Basilio said to Blake's comatosed body.  
Basilio then began running. And he didn't stop until he found a place to rest.

 _Blake opened her eyes...she didn't have any control of her body. She looked from left to right and saw people similar to herself. Men and women alike. Then she looked forward and saw a large dragon in front of her. It had a grey body that looked tattered and rotten and had a large sphere of eyes in it's head. It stared intently at them all before releasing an ear piercing roar.  
"WRONG! YOU'RE ALL WRONG! NONE OF YOU COME CLOSE TO MATCHING HIM. JUST AS I AM INFURIATED BY ALL WORLDS SHUNNING ME, I AM INFURIATED BY YOU ALL BEING UNABLE TO REPLACE HIM!" it screeched as it brought a clawed hand down and sweeped half of the people off the stone platform and into the endless abyss below.  
A woman with black hair in a high ponytail wearing a white regal dress warped into view.  
"Lord Anankos, the children march on us." she said.  
Anankos turned to her, then back to the remaining people. It pointed at Blake and two others.  
"YOU THREE DEAL WITH THOSE WHO RESIST ME. MIKOTO, GO YOURSELF AND BRING ARETE, SUMERAGI AND AS MANY VALLAITE SOLDIERS AS NEEDED. I GROW TIRED OF THE CONTEMPTIBLE VERMIN, AND DO NOT MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR FOR THE SINGER, I MUST KNOW IF HE TRULY IS CADROS." Anankos said.  
A brave axe appeared at Blake's feet and she was teleported away. Where she was brought was veiled in fog. It covered the ground and air, obscuring all sight. Blake stood still, unable to move until she heard a cry from a young boy.  
"Mama!"_

* * *

AN: I always wondered what bond unit were. They're very...unexplained...  
Anyway, enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_  
 _Italic ''=memories_

* * *

Chapter nineteen: The Mila shrine

Basilio walked constantly all day across the countryside, Blake slung over his shoulder. He was beginning to struggle.  
"How is there still nothing anywhere?! I've been walking for hours." Basilio said to himself.  
As he continued, he saw some villagers working in a field. He ran over to them.  
"Hey! Sorry to bother ya, but do you folks know if there's anywhere nearby with healing supplies? My friend here isn't doing too well and I'm not much better." Basilio asked.  
The villagers looked at each other.  
"There's a ol' temple down ta road a bit. Ruins of a shrine to Mila, tha Earth Mother. Afew people use it to treat tha wounded and ailing." one of them said.  
"Thank." Basilio said, running off down the road.  
After a few minutes, Basilio spotted an crumbling marble temple. He rushed to it and found another villager, an old man and a blond haired priest in black and purple robes. He had a scar on his left eye.  
"Hey, sorry to burst in unannounced, but we kind of need help." Basilio said.  
The priest looked over both of them.  
"Well, which of ya two is worse off?" he asked.  
Basilio walked over and laid Blake down in front of him. His rough-looking face dropped slightly.  
"Well, that's that answered…" he said.  
He knelt down next to her and examined her arm. He began using a mend staff on it.  
"Howzabout you get her armour 'n' junk off her so I can see her stomach better?" he asked Basilio and the villager.  
Basilio and the villager undid the clasps on Blake's armour and tried to get it off.  
 _Uha, stupid thing, why is it so annoy to get off_ Basilio thought.  
After a minute, they got Blake's chest piece off. The priest stopped healing her severed limb and started healing her stomach.  
"Kind of a gross question, but didga bring the arm?" he asked.  
"Eh...no. I thought she was dead, so when I saw she was alive I kind of just grabbed her and left." Basilio explained.  
"Huh. Well then, unfortunately she's goin' armless. Can't fix it if I don't have it...and I'ma not sure if I could stick it back on anywho." he said.  
He finished healing her.  
"She's gonna be feelin' that arm for years...never understood phantom pain. Well, all she needs to do is wake up now. I'll heal ya too, 'kay?" the priest said.  
"Thanks...umm…"  
"The name's Brady, pleased to make your acquaintance." Brady answered.

 **One week later.**  
Blake's POV

Blake opened her eye's and sat up. She had a headache.  
 _Where...am I?_ She thought to herself.  
Looking around, she say she was in a large marble room that was heavily aged. A large statue of a woman with pointed ears and wings was next to her. Her upper armour was removed and there as a hole in her undersuit on her stomach. She went to put her head in her left hand and fell back, as if nothing was supporting her. She looked at her right arm and saw it stopped half down her upper arm, ending in a pink/blue scar covered stub. Then she remembered the battle, and how it ended. She got up, but fell over straight away as a round of dizziness took her. She got up again and wandered outside. She saw Basilio talking to a old man and a priest. Basilio turned and saw her.  
"There you are Blake. Glad to see you're up. The world can't seem to kill you can it?" Basilio remarked.  
"Yeah...umm...where are we...?" Blake asked.  
"This is a shrine to the Earth Mother, Mila, a goddess worshiped long ago." The old man answered.  
"After I found you lying on the battlefield and you were alive, I carried you here." Basilio said.  
Basilio walked over and handed Blake her steel axe.  
"I brought this too. Don't know where the rest of your things are though." Basilio said with a shrug.  
Just as Blake was about to answer they heard someone scream. The four of them turned and saw a brown haired man wielding a tomahawk kill a villager. He was wearing a red outfit with brass-coloured armour over it.  
"There's nothing like war for a self-made man! No sir. The strong rise to the top as the blue bloods run and hide trying to keep it in 'em." he said with a smirk.  
"Hold, defiler! This is sacred ground! Leave before you are punished by the gods!" The old man shouted as he ran over to the man.  
"By who? The gods that abandoned me as a starving boy? Tell them to rot in hell!" he yelled as he beheaded the old man.  
"Dastard! I'll gut ya for that!" Brady growled rolling up his sleeve.  
"Now hold on there son, you'll not be gutting anyone. You need to fall back and treat any wounded. Myself and Blake will handle this." Basilio said.  
"But…"  
"No buts. We can handle a cut throat and his lackeys." Basilio repeated sternly.  
"Good people are dying! I have to help!" Brady argued.  
"Help them by keeping them alive." Basilio said.  
Brady looked at the ground before running into the temple. Three snipers and five heroes walked up from behind the man. Blake willed her wyvern to appear and tried to climb into the saddle. She struggled to get into it with only one arm, so much so that the wyvern crouched down to help her. The men laughed.  
"Hahaha! Looked at the one-armed lass! Can't even get on her mount!" he mocked.  
Blake stared at him with her cold, crimson eyes and adjusted herself. Basilio drew his silver axe.

Blake leant forward and heeled her wyvern, signaling it to charge forward towards the snipers. Before they could react, she brought her axe down on his shoulder, the force burying it deep. She yanked it out but fell back onto the saddle, not used to feeling so unbalanced. One sniper sniggered at her as he readied an arrow. Blake's wyvern turned to him and bit his head off, crushing it in it's mouth. Blake got up and grabbed the reins with her axe holding hand and made the wyvern dodge an arrow. Blake then swung the axe at his arm. She severed it with easy and as he cried out in pain she slashed his neck, killing him. She turned to the others and saw Basilio had already bisected two of them. He brought his axe down on the third and left a deep slash on his chest. The two remaining heroes backed away, but Basilio took of a steel bow and aimed at them. Blake flew over to the tomahawk wielding hero. He smirked again.  
"Really girl, you want to fight me? I doubt a crippled fighter like yourself could put up a good fight." he said laughing.  
"Never underestimate someone...by appearances. Many have died...by that hubris…" Blake said in a monotone voice.  
"Ha, really? Let's see you try and beat me." he responded sarcastically.  
He threw his tomahawk at Blake, who lent down and dodged it. She flew close to he and attacked with her steel axe. He swiftly drew a silver sword and blocked it. Blake swung the axe widely, her attacks blocked and parried. He retaliated with quick jabs, which Blake avoided by leaning back and her wyvern following. He jumped after her and slashed at her side. She avoided it to be leaned to far left and began to fall out of the saddle due to the lopsided weight on her left with both her arm and axe. Blake reached for the reins with her right arm but saw nothing go for it as the remaining part of her upper arm stained itself in its socket. Blake's foot got caught in the stirrup and she was left hanging. The hero burst out laughing.  
"Hahahaha! Really? You look ridiculous!" he cried laughing.  
"Tail whip…!" Blake yelled.  
Her wyvern reacted and did a spin, delivering a fast, heavy blow to the man's face with it's tail, sending him flying and to the ground. The sharp spin freed Blake's foot and she was flung into a nearby pond. She sank to the bottom of the shallow pond and crawled out of it, sputtering. The man began walking over to her when an arrow was shot into the back of his neck. He fell to the ground, unmoving.

Basilio ran over to her.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked.  
"This will...take time to...get used to…" she said looking at her right arm.  
"Yeah, stuff like that takes awhile. I mean, when I lost my eye, you should have seen me! I walked into like, a hundred walls and couldn't hit crap!" Basilio said chuckling.  
Blake just looked at her right arm.  
"Also, probably would help if you wearing your chestplate." Basilio pointed out.  
Blake looked down.  
"I...forgot about...that." Blake said.  
A villager ran over to them.  
"Thank you for saving us! Please, take this." he said handing Basilio a staff.  
"Umm...thanks. Wait, is this a hammerne staff?" Basilio asked.  
"I'm not sure. The elder found it in the temple years ago and has kept it to use as a gift or if someone needs it." he said walking away.  
"Well...now we can fix your stuff Blake. And you'll need it, because I got a few messages to and from Robin, and we're in for a fun time." Basilio said smiling.

* * *

AN: When I first played Awakening, I had no clue who Mila was, then after Echoes I understood most of the references.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	20. Chapter 20

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_  
 _Italic ''=memories_

* * *

Chapter twenty: To change the future

 **Warning! This chapter contains spoilers of all three routes of Fire Emblem Fates + Awakening, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

Basilio and Blake went into the temple.  
"Okay so, here's Robin's plan. She's spotted people spying on everyone in the Shepherds at least once, so her plan needs people that are meant to be dead, so us. She saw a vision in which a guy called Validar, who's her father I think, uses the Fire Emblem's gemstones to control her and kill Chrom or something. He'll take the Emblem to a temple called the Dragon's Table and bring a dragon back to life. So, we have to sneak into the Dragon's Table, swap the gemstone for glass fakes and defeat Validar to stop some bad future that Lucina was going on about. You got it?" Basilio explained.  
"That seems...needlessly convoluted and full...of parts that...could go wrong." Blake said.  
"As long as we aren't seen we'll be fine." Basilio reassured.  
"Waitaminute, did you lot say Lucina, Chrom and stuff?" Brady asked walking over.  
"Ya?"  
"So ya know about Lucina and the kids from the future?" he asked again.  
Basilio nodded.  
"Then ya have to bring me too! I've been catch up here for so long I haven't been able to track down Ma." Brady said.  
"Who is...your mother?" Blake asked.  
"A right proper lady named Maribelle." he answered.  
"She'll flip her nut when she sees you." Basilio whispered.  
"So, howzabout I fix Blakey here's armour with that staff and you bring me?" he proposed.  
"Sure, we need to leave soon though as we gotta get the fakes made. So fix her clothes and armour quickly. Also, are you going to retie your hair?" Basilio asked.  
Blake grabbed her mid-back length purple hair and looked at it.  
"Why bother…" she answered.  
Basilio shrugged. Blake stood up and began to undo her lower armour and undersuit. Brady stopped her.  
"Hey! Ya don't need to get naked for me to repair it! Just put on the damaged junk and I'll fix it on ya." Brady yelled as his face went red.  
Basilio started laughing. Blake put on her damaged chest piece. Brady held the hammerne staff sideways and a beam of light shot out of it and enveloped Blake. Her armour and undersuit (not that they could see) were repaired as the holes and cuts closed up. The staff shattered.  
"Well, let's go then. Blake, fly us to Regna Ferox!" Basilio yelled walking outside.  
"Wait...Ferox? You want my wyvern...to fly the three...of us to Ferox. Across...the sea…?" Blake asked as she and Brady followed him.  
"Yeah! You've flown with three people before right?" Basilio asked.  
"You're a lot...heavier than Say'ri and Anna…" Blake answered.  
Basilio ignored her and climbed onto her wyvern. Blake scrambled into the saddle and Brady climbed on the back. The wyvern collapsed to the ground before struggling to its feet and taking off. It struggled and was shaky for a minute before it got used to the weight and flew off.

 **5 days later**

Blake's wyvern flew over the Feroxi arena. It was panting.  
"Okay, head north a bit until you see a fort. Then we'll be there." Basilio said.  
"We better be. This trip is a fricking nightmare!" Brady yelled.  
"Oh please, we only crashed in the sea once." Basilio joked.  
"Once! It was four times! I said I can't swim!" Brady argued.  
Blake ignored them and continued flying for an hour before a large stone fort came into view. They flew towards it and landed on a balcony. Basilio jumped off.  
"Okay, I'll be back in a few hours. You two wait here." Basilio said running off.  
Brady looked at Blake.  
"So...umm...what's your story?" Brady asked, smiling nervously.  
"I am a being...made of water and astral dust...from another world who has...fought across different timelines...to save two kingdoms...from a degenerated dragon." Blake responded.  
"Well...wasn't expecting that…" Brady said softly.  
He walked over and sat against a wall.  
"Well, I feel like crap, so I'ma get some shuteye." he said.  
Blake climbed into the wyvern's saddle and laid back in it and looked up into the clouded sky for a while, before falling asleep.

 **5 hours later**

Blake was shook awake by Basilio.  
"Hey, come on wake up! I got the fake stones cut quickly, so we need to rush to the Dragon's Table. Who knows when we got to be there." Basilio said.  
"Wha...oh…rrriight…." Blake slurred as she got up, still groggy.  
Basilio ran over and woke up Brady.  
"How did you...get them made...so fast?" Blake asked.  
"The guy who guards my personal treasury looked after the gem for years. When I asked him to make fakes for the Fire Emblem, he said he'd already made copies of four of them. Supposedly gets boring sitting in a room full of gold. He cut an emerald to the size of the gems to copy Vert as quickly as he could, which was four hours. I'm as surprised as you on how lucky we are." Basilio explained.  
"Hey, if it saves us waiting around and the world endin', I'll take convenient." Brady said.  
They all hopped onto Blake's wyvern and flew off south.  
"So...do you think...this odd plan...will work?" Blake asked.  
"Well...it has to. As much as this is rushed and not planned out, we don't have time. It took us five days to get here, and it was a week before you were up. Walhart is done and they all came back home. Last I heard from Robin was a week ago. Who knows what's happening. That's why we gotta hal tail." Basilio said.  
"Yeah, and trust me Blakey, if this plan fixes the janked up future, I don't care. Ya really don't wanna see it." Brady said in the back.

 **6 hours later**

The skies began to darken as a large stone temple appeared in the distance. Pillars of light shone down from the clouds as they swirled like a cyclone.  
"Ah crap...this ain't good…" Brady whispered.  
"Blake, we have to fast!" Basilio ordered.  
Blake tapped her wyvern on it's head and it lowered it and forced a burst of speed. Brady looked down at the mass of migrating people.  
"That's alotta people." he commented.  
They reached the back of the temple and entered through a large window. They looked down and saw a large hall. In its center was a large altar with a dragon sculpture behind it. A large black stone was causing a swirling effect in the air. Another sculpture lay broke to the far side of the room. Countless draconic skeletons littered the hall with a fresh earth coloured body lying beside the altar. A sorcerer stood next to it. He had spiky black hair and a pointed beard. He wore a purple and black ornate robe.  
"Bah! These accursed beasts still pour from the table! I grow sick of them. My family has dealt with them for too long. I wish Lord Grima was sealed in a place with less feral dragons!" he yelled angrily.  
He turned to the main entrance.  
"Hmm...they have arrived." he said before running out the door.  
"Okay, Validar's gone, now our chance. Blake fly me down, Brady stay here." Basilio said.  
They flew down and landed next to the altar. Basilio walked up and picked up the Fire Emblem that was resting on the altar. He pried the gemstones out. Blake noticed that the Emblem began to glow red. Basilio shoved the fake stones into it and the Emblem glowed brighter and sparked. He dropped it onto the altar. A rift opened above the altar as a brown draconic claw reached out. Basilio backed away as a dragon emerged from the rift, letting loose a deafening roar.  
"I don't think it liked me doing that!" he yelled.  
Blake directed her wyvern to fly over. It grabbed Basilio by the shoulders with its claws and they flew back up to the upper area. The dragon roared again and breathed a large jet of fire on the ground. Validar ran back into the hall.  
"Again?! I grow tired of this!" he shouted.  
He summoned a ball of darkness and threw it at the dragon. It exploded and it reeled back. Shadows surrounded the dragon.  
"Grima's truth!" Validar yelled.  
A sphere of darkness engulfed it and it cried beastily noises as bubbles of darkness exploded from the sphere. The dragon broke out of it and charge him. Validar snapped his fingers and large spikes pierced the dragon. It fell limp.  
"Now then, on with the rite." he said.  
"Okay...well...now we have to wait for the shepherds." Basilio said.  
"And how long's that?" Brady asked.  
Basilio shrugged.

* * *

AN: I messed with the Dragon's Table a bit. And by a bit, I mean I gave it back it's original purpose.  
Also, I said this when I posted this on deviantart originally but the fake gem stones being pulled out of nowhere was me not knowing how to get them made in a timely fashion without rewriting chapters. Which I could have done now, but I just transferring it over to here with a few corrections and minor to insignificant changes.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	21. Chapter 21

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams  
Italic ''=memories_

 **Warning! This chapter possibly contains spoilers Fire emblem Echoes SOV, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: The dead return

Blake, Basilio and Brady stood on the upper area looking down for what felt like hours before the Shepherds burst into the temple, Chrom and Robin running ahead. They ran towards Validar.  
"Huh, finally. Okay, so now we have to wait for the perfect to come out." Basilio said.  
"Like when…?" Blake asked.  
"Yeah, the Shepherds are all here. Let's get to helping." Brady said.  
"Listen you two, Robin wrote how it will turn out okay. The two of them will fight Validar, they'll win, Validar will use magic and make Robin kill Chrom. But hopefully us messing with the stones will make things change a bit. After Robin 'kills' Chrom, we show up okay?" Basilio explained.  
"This plan...is still flawed…" Blake said crossing her arm.  
"Yeah, there's alotta places for it to go wrong." Brady said.  
"I already said that this is the best plan with the situation, now shut it something's happening." Basilio said shushing.  
Chrom and Robin had been talking to Validar and as they drew their weapons a dark magic energy wall formed, splitting the two off from the rest of the Shepherds. Brady sensed someone and turned to see a sorcerer, berserker and war monk staring daggers at them.  
"Umm...guys…people." Brady warned tapping Basilio on the shoulder.  
Basilio turned.  
"Aw hell…"

Blake turned her wyvern around to face them as Basilio took out his silver axe. Blake drew her steel axe.  
"Those who would oppose Grima will perish!" The berserker cried as he charged the three of them.  
Basilio rushed to meet him and dodged the attack. He swung his axe upward and left a vertical slash on the berserker's body. He attacked again and hit the berserker's side, blood pouring from the wound. Blake flew over to the sorcerer and brought her axe down. He jumped back and cast from a black and purple book. Darkness surrounded Blake but she pull the reins up and her wyvern flew out of it. He cast it again quickly after and Blake's wyvern dropped down and avoided it. Blake slashed at him again and struck his leg as he jumped to avoid it. He cursed under his breath as he fell onto the floor. Her wyvern landed on his head and crushed it. The war monk ran at Blake but Brady hit him on the side of his head with his staff. The monk stepped back before looking at Brady. He smile as he pointed his axe at him but an arrow suddenly pierced his skull. Brady turned to see Basilio with his bow out. The three faced the battle below and saw that Validar was dissolving into darkness as Chrom helped Robin to stand. The barrier fell too.  
"Blake, quickly dropped me down there out of sight. I need to make a surprise entrance. The two of you be ready to show up too if something goes wrong!" Basilio ordered.  
They both nodded.

Lucina's POV

"No…"  
Chrom lay upon the ground unmoving as Robin stared at his body. Validar was laughing to himself.  
"Father NO!" she yelled clutching her head.  
"With the five gemstones and the Emblem in hand, my power is absolute. My dear daughter Robin is powerless to resist!" Validar said with a sadistic smile. "Do you see now Robin. Human bonds are like paper walls. Weak and translucent, and so easily cut."  
"This can't be happening...we were supposed to change this...without father, everything I've done is worthless!" Lucina yelled as tears ran down her face.  
"The hell it was!" shouted a familiar voice.  
 _Wait...that voice!_ Lucina thought.  
"Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash." Basilio said as he walked into view. "Let the dead whine about fate, but as long as I drew breath, I'll keep fightin'!"  
"Khan Basilio! How?! I...we all thought…"Lucina trailed off.  
"Worm food back in Valm? I almost was. But I scraped thanks to your warning."  
"I don't understand."  
"Once we all took a couple hits from Walhart and couldn't scratch him back, I knew he was too strong for us, even me. Normally pride would have seen me dead before I had a chance to consider faking it, but your warning gave me enough courage to play dead, hahaha!" Basilio explained laughing. "I acted like a giant bald possum! Although saying that, it wasn't really hard, I was pretty banged up."  
"Basilio…" Lucina whispered.  
"If you hadn't said anything, I would have stood my ground and never been seen again. So thanks." Basilio said with a smile  
"This...does...not...MATTER! If you didn't die there, you can die here!" Validar yelled angrily.  
He snapped his fingers and two Risen warriors appeared. But before they could act, something large swooped down from above and landed on one and threw dust into the air. Lucina rubbed her eyes and saw someone else familiar, sitting on a wyvern, albeit with her hair undone. She beheaded the second Risen in one stroke. She turned to Lucina.  
"B-Blake! You're alive too! That's…" she noticed her right arm. "What happened to your arm?!" Lucina asked.  
"It...does not matter…" Blake answered in her emotionless voice.  
Someone hopped off Blake's wyvern and ran over.  
"Ya hurt anywhere Lucy?" Brady asked.  
"Brady! How?!" Lucina asked, shocked by the sudden appearance of so many people.  
"Gah! You all scurry out of the woodwork now! This will change nothing! I will eradicate you myself!" Validar shouted.  
"Hah! You're no Walhart snake eyes. Not as strong...or as clever. I mean, you haven't ever realised you've been tricked, have you?" Basilio asked.  
"W-What?"  
"Robin predicted everything that would happen here. She saw this battle, and how it would end."  
"If you really th-" Basilio interrupted him.  
"She also saw how the gemstones would play into it. When she saw the stone I gave to Flavia, she realised where fate was going. She knew that she had to make sure you didn't have the real ones. That would be like swinging the key to win in front of destinies hands." Basilio said.  
"Gya ha ha! Really you Feroxi fool? You would have me believe such an empty bluff? I've had the Shepherds' merry little band watched seen they left Carrion isle. I've known your every move." Validar boasted.  
"Yeah, you watched main party, but what about the dead one? What about myself and Blake here?" Basilio said slyly.  
"I...no, it can't...this cannot be! These have to be...they must be…" Validar said, shaking with rage gripping the Fire Emblem.  
"Why…? Because destiny...said it must...be? There is no...one fate of someone. A branch of fate...is always possible. I have seen it before…" Blake said.  
Lucina still stood shocked by the change of event.  
 _Is...is it possible then. Can we change the future? But what about father?_ Lucina asked herself internal.  
"None of this matters! Chrom is dead!" Validar yelled.  
Suddenly a thoron spell hit Validar from behind and sent him flying. Chrom stood up from the ground.  
"Robin spared me, she weakened herself before the attack." Chrom said.  
Robin gave a sarcastic smile to her father.  
"I'm ready to end this and move on from this dark chapter. Everyone, to arms!" Robin ordered.  
Lucina drew her Falchion.

Blake's POV

Validar warped away to the opposite side of the room, away from everyone. Flavia ran over to Chrom.  
"If the oaf is fighting, I'm fighting too." she yelled.  
"Ha! Never one to sit things out where you?" Basilio asked.  
"You know I'm not." Flavia said smiling.  
Before Blake could move, Chrom walked up to her.  
"I believe this is yours." he said handing Blake her sword-catcher. "After we defeated Walhart, we found it in his treasury mounted on a wall."  
Blake clipped her axe onto her wyvern's saddle and took the sword-catcher with a nod. She saw Lucina running towards Validar, avoiding the few remaining enemies. Blake flew over the enemies and arrive in front of Validar with Lucina.  
"Die Validar!" Lucina yelled charging at him.  
He dodged the slash.  
"You...you two ruined everything! At every step one of you was there to ruin it! When I'm done there won't be more than a dark stain left!" Valider shouted, enraged.  
"No Validar, when this battle is done, all that will be left is bloody mess...and the thought that the waking nightmare that is my world will be forever gone." Lucina said coldly.  
Blake turned to her.  
"Is it time...to end this?" Blake asked.  
"Yes...let's put an END TO THIS!" Lucina yelled charging him again.  
Validar dodged again and Lucina followed. She swung her sword rapidly, Validar barely avoiding it. He charge a ball of darkness. Blake flew over and smacked Lucina aside with the sword-catcher, saving her and jabbed at Validar with the naginata.  
"Bah, away you one-armed fool." he yelled firing a spout of darkness.  
It knocked Blake out of her saddle. Lucina ran over to Validar slashed him. Distracted, he didn't see her and suffered a deep wound on his stomach. Blake's wyvern did a circle and flew close to the ground. Blake jumped onto the saddle and her wyvern sprinted at Validar. As she passed him she did a quick slash and injured his side. Validar staggered back as Lucina pointed her Falchion at him. She stabbed him rapidly in the front, leaving shallow holes in his torso before running him through.  
"No...th-this all...wrong. Robin, wh-why d-did you...squander…" Lucina pulled her sword up and nearly bisected him. "your b-brith...righ-ght…" Validar spluttered out before dying.

General POV

After Validar's death the hall went silent. All enemies had died. Everyone went over to Chrom and Robin.  
"It's over...we did it Robin! We altered our destiny" Chrom yelled excitedly.  
But as he yelled that, some people sensed a dark presence and turned to see a person clad in shadows. The darkness cleared and a person the looked like Robin remained.  
"Hmm...you may altered the course of destiny, but not the destination." she said shrugging.  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked cautiously.  
"It is written that Chrom dies here by your hand, or more...my hand." she formed a lance of shadows and hurled it at Chrom's heart. Lucina pushed him aside but it still hit his shoulder.  
"Always meddling…" she whispered.  
"Gah...who, who are you, really?" Chrom asked clutching his shoulder.  
"I told you before...I'm Robin, one who chose her destiny. One who became the perfect being. A god...the Fell dragon, Grima." she said smiling. "When little 'Marthy' came back in time, I followed."  
"But how?" Robin asked.  
"Am I really that much of an idiot? I am you...but from a timeline where you chose godhood over your little band of servants. If that still confuses you, asked the Outrealmer. She knows about timelines" Grima said pointing at Blake. "Our only difference is the choices we made. Those dreams you've had that allowed your little plan? Those are my memories."  
"The headaches and voices...those were you?" Robin asked.  
"Yes, I knew if Lucina changed the past, Grima would never be revived, so I stepped in every here and there. Validar died when he failed to kill Emmeryn, but thanatophages are as useful as ever. I considered killing Emmeryn after she survived the second attempt, but your stubborn want to fight ensured history continued even with her alive, so I didn't bother. If things changed too much, I may fade from reality, I made sure enough stayed the same." Grima explained. "Now, all that remains is for you to become Grima and devour all those you love, and the future is saved.  
"Never." Robin spat.  
"Fine. If you will not take the feast before you. I will. Timetravel stole much of my power, but these souls shall renew me!" Grima yelled as she was enveloped by a purple haze.

The ground began you shake as the temple started to crumble. Everyone ran passed Grima towards the exit except Robin. Blake and Severa stopped and looked at her.  
"What are you doing you dolt!" Severa yelled over the loud rumbling.  
Robin ignored her and ran over to the altar and grabbed the Fire Emblem. A pillar fell and before it could hit her, Severa blocked it with her shield.  
"We need to leave!" she yelled.  
Blake flew over.  
"Get on…!" she shouted as the noise worsened.  
The two got on and Blake pulled the rein up with her arm. Her wyvern flew up and avoided the collapsing roof. They dodged debris and flew out a window just as a purple lightning bolt struck the roof. They flew towards the Shepherds. As this was happening Chrom and Lucina ran out of the temple. Chrom did a diving tackle and pushed Lucina out of the way of a lightning bolt. They looked up and saw the large draconic skeleton from before was flying above the temple. Black scales formed on it as it regenerated its body and large sharp feathers grew on its wings. It let out a deafening screech.  
"All right...now what…?" Chrom asked.  
"Grima...no…" Lucina whispered.

* * *

AN: There's a reference to SOV in here, that's why it's in the warning. Also, despite what people say, I do like Grima, especially after they got some more backstory.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_  
 _Italic ''=memories_

* * *

Chapter twenty-two: Reunion and worry

General POV

The Shepherds looked up at the colossal dragon.  
"Emm...so, like, how do we fight that?" Lissa asked.  
"I don't think a sword or lance will cut it." Sully said.  
"Well I be...I never thought I'd be fightin' something this big when I left Ma behind." Donnel exclaimed stepping back.  
"She is...a lot bigger...than Anankos…" Blake said to herself.  
"Well, this puts Medeus as a dark dragon to shame." Tiki said  
"That's Grima...the demon that destroyed my world!" Lucina yelled.  
"Gods...her size! The one time the legends spoke the truth and it was for this?! We can't fight this thing head on, it'd kill us all!" Frederick yelled.  
"If we had the Emblem...we'd stand a chance, but it was buried in the rubble." Chrom said looking down.  
Robin walked up behind him.  
"You mean this?" she asked holding out the Fire Emblem.  
"The Emblem! But how?" Chrom asked.  
"I stole it once, the least I could do was still it back." she said smiling.  
"Actually the least you could do is NOT nearly get crushed and have to get me and purple hair to save you." Severa said pointing to Blake over her shoulder.  
"Alright, we need to do the Awakening before Grima catches on." Chrom said.  
"The first Exalt offered their prayers atop mount Prism in the east to perform it. We must hurry there." Frederick explained.  
"Okay, let's go!" Chrom ordered as everyone ran from Grima.

Blake's POV

As the group rushed to the mountain, Blake approached Chrom.  
"Chrom...where is Anna...?" Blake asked.  
"Oh yeah. After you…'died', Anna recovered but didn't want to fight anymore. I don't think she ever wanted to. She said she needed some time to try and process everything. She went to a small village in Regna Ferox call Woodham. Supposedly she knew some people there." Chrom explained.  
"Then I...need to go there...and tell her...I am alive." Blake said.  
"Yes, of course. You were a massive help. If you want to, after talking to her, head towards Grima. Hopefully we'll be ready to fight by then." Chrom said.  
Blake nodded and broke away from the group.  
 **6 hours later**  
Blake arrived at the small village she had visited two years ago. It looked the same as before. She looked around and landed in front of the inn. She didn't know were the family from before lived so she walked into the inn. The inside hadn't changed. The teenager, now a young man, still sat at the table, asleep. Blake stared at him for a few seconds before she slammed the table with her hand. The man jumped up.  
"Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves!" he yelled as he fell back in his chair.  
Blake stared at him again before he shot to his feet.  
"Umm...sorry, hi! Hello, and welcome to Woodham inn!" he said.  
"I need directions…, do you know...where a woman...named Anna is staying…?" Blake asked.  
"You mean the red haired merchant? She's staying with James, May and Dawn. Their house is the only one made of spruce wood. It looks darker then all the others." he said.  
"Thank you…" Blake thanked walking away.  
Blake walked out of the inn and say a house made of a darker wood with a small vegetable patch outside. She ran over to it and knocked on the door. After a few seconds a young girl opened the door and looked at her with a confused face.  
"Dragon lady?"

Anna's POV

Anna sat on a simply bed with the blinds closed, enveloping the room in shadows. Her hair was undone and she held Blake's bolt naginata. Her eyes were red and had bags under them. She heard excited talking and sighed.  
 _At least they still feel happy...I just...can't. It's not fair that Blake had to die. I wish I could go back and save her. Fly around and make deals...just anything...anything with her..._ Anna thought.  
The door opened slightly.  
"Anna, someone is here to see you." May said.  
Anna barely grunted and didn't look up. Heavy armoured footsteps walked into the room and stopped in front of her.  
"Hello Anna…" said a familiar flat voice.  
Anna froze for a few seconds before slowly looking up and seeing Blake. She looked at her for a minute before tears began running down her face and she jumped at her. Anna grabbed and hugged her without saying anything and felt an arm go around her too. She looked to Blake's side and saw her missing arm. More tears fell as she hugged tighter.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" Anna sobbed.  
"For want…? I told you to run...I am fine...I will eventually...get used to it." Blake said.  
Anna let go of her and stepped back and grabbed the bolt naginata she had dropped.  
"Here, this is yours." Anna said smiling.  
Blake took it and clipped it to her back.  
"Anna…, Grima has revived...Chrom needs as much...help as possible. I wish...to help. Will you come...and help too? After this is...all over, we can...do want you want…" Blake asked.  
Anna laughed.  
"You can't stay out of super dangerous situations can you? Sure, but one thing okay? You can't nearly die again, got it? We are ending this and moving on from this giant mess." Anna said. "Also…"  
Anna retied her ponytail and took out more hair bands. She beckoned Blake over and redid her hair too.  
"There, that's better. Now we look like ourselves!" Anna said proudly. "So, let's go!"  
Blake nodded and they both walked outside and got on Blake's wyvern.  
"James, May, Dawn...thanks for having me." Anna said.  
"No problem." James said smiling.  
"Come visit okay!" Dawn yelled jumping up and down.  
They nodded and flew off towards the large figure of Grima.

 **Meanwhile**  
Lucina's POV

Chrom sheathed the Exalted Falchion and began to walk out of the temple with Robin and Frederick. Lucina turned back and looked at the manifestation of Naga. She looked at Lucina.  
"What is it child for ruin. My time in this form is short." Naga said.  
"Milady...I have a question, a question about Blake." Lucina said.  
"The intruder? What of her?" Naga asked.  
"I don't know. I feel that something is...off about her." Lucina said.  
"Know this. She is from a another plane of existence, I know little of her or her kind. The story she has told is the one she was told. Her past is hidden by the brand of binding upon her cheek." Naga explained.  
"But she said that was a bond brand."  
"That is what she was told. The brand on her cheek binds what little lifeforce she has to her body. Without it, she would be a mindless and soulless husk, although she barely has emotions or will as is. Do not worry. She is not a threat. Now hurry." Naga said fading.  
"Yes Milady."

* * *

AN: The story's nearly over. Hope people liked it. I have nothing else to say.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	23. Chapter 23

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams_  
 _Italic ''=memories_

* * *

Chapter twenty-three: Grima...

 **One day later**  
Blake and Anna's POV

Blake and Anna continued to fly towards the titanous Grima, who was hovering over a volcano. They spotted the Shepherds at the base of it and flew over to them.  
"Blake, Anna! Good, you two are here on time. Aversa is done and-" but he got cut off by a chilling, demonic, inhuman laugh/roar.  
"Gah! What was that?!" Lissa yelled covering her ears.  
"The dragon's call. Grima's roar…" Lucina said.  
Grima used a wing to whip away clouds and ash that surrounded her body and looked down at the group.  
"Milord, where do we even strike? A man cannot fell a mountain with a sword alone." Frederick asked.  
"The Fell Dragon has a weakness on the nape of its neck. It is well guarded though. I can send you to it, but then it is in your hands." A voice said in Blake and Anna's head.  
Everyone reacted so they knew they weren't alone in hearing it. The voice made Blake feel...uncomfortable, like a forgotten bad memory.  
"Then please Milady, everyone is here. We're ready." Chrom said.  
A bright light surrounded the group and everyone warped away.

The light faded and Blake, Anna and all the Shepherds were standing, sitting or hovering on mounts on jet black scales. Arcane circles sat on fixed parts and soulless looking people stood on them. In front of them, a bit away, was Grima's vessel. She stood in front of a raised part of the beginning of the dragon's neck. She smiled and snapped her fingers. A low rumble sounded below the group as large purple spikes erupted from the ground and pierced everyone and retracted. They left no marks but the pain was immense.  
"AHHHHH! Wh-What was...that!" Blake screamed in pain.  
"Rrgh! Some form of magic…?" Flavia asked.  
"Magic?! That was (cough) a damned catastrophe!" Basilio coughed in pain.  
"Owwie...that hurt a lot!" a young looking, green haired girl with pointed ears yelled.  
"Nuhhh, this is worst than when that maiden denied my tea date." a mercenary in a blue and grey outfit with grey hair whispered.  
"This darkness...no, the future is upon us…" Lucina whispered.  
"And so it ends, Robin. See how frail these humans are? Even the manaketes are no match for me. You all wish to throw your lives at me, hoping to win? Laughable." Grima taunted in a distorted voice.  
"We're not dead yet!" Robin yelled.  
"You and your details…" Grima sighed "Well then, time to remove these ticks from my back permanently. But...you do know you have a choice. It doesn't have to be this way. Join me, and I'll spare your friends. Refuse and I'll rend their bones out of their still living bodies!" Grima threatened.  
"I…"  
"Do not...fall for it. Deals like these...never work." Blake warned.  
"Do not be believing the scary dragon lady! She will be the killing you and Gregor cannot bring a corpse to his wedding yes?" a burnt brown haired mercenary yelled.  
"Eww, dad please." A teenager with short hair of the same colour wearing an outfit like Robin said.  
"It's a trap…" Lissa said weakly.  
"I will have your choice!" Grima demanded. "Will you submit to godhood and save your friends?"  
"Do you think me a fool? You'd kill them anyway!" Robin responded.  
"Well...of course I would. I just wanted to let you have the chance to leave a heroic memory of self sacrifice for them. But no matter, instead leave them with the memory that you were their undoing." Grima said chuckling.  
A red and black vortex appeared below Robin and several large black tendrils burst from it and dragged Robin into it.  
"Robin!" Chrom yelled as he ran over to the vortex as it closed, leaving purple cracks in the ground.  
Something similar happened to Grima.

Chrom drew the Exalted Falchion and started to stab the cracks.  
"Father, what are you doing?" Lucina asked.  
"Yeah, I don't think you're going to open the portal like that." Anna said.  
"I have to try. I'm not losing someone this close to the end. We've have near escapes but everyone has always pulled through! Emm, Basilio, Blake, we haven't lost anyone!" the Falchion pierced the scaly ground. "AND I'M NOT STARTING WITH ROBIN!" Chrom yelled at the top of his lungs.  
He dragged the Falchion across the scales, creating a cut that leaked a dark mist.  
"You have to fight back! You hear me! Fight back! Chrom yelled into the void.  
"Is that...a voice? Chrom…?" Robin responded in an echoey voice.  
"Yes, you have to fight back! Keep fighting! You swore that you'd resist with all you are right?! Then keep your damn word!" Chrom yelled again.  
"Chrom! I can hear you!" Robin said.  
"WHAT? NO YOU CANNOT LEAVE! THE DRAGON'S GRIP CANNOT BE BROKEN!" Grima yelled in a demonic voice.  
The Shepherds gathered around the rift and all yelled something into it to Robin. As they finished, Anna stepped up.  
"Robin you can't just leave now. You'll miss my grand reopening after everything is over." she said with a smile.  
Blake looked into the cut.  
"Robin, I may not...be from this world...but I wish to help...save it all the same. Return and help...save it too. Return, like Corrin...always did." Blake reassured.  
The rift began to spark.  
"STOP IT! SILENCE THOSE **WRETCHED VOICES!** YOU ARE ALL WORTHLESS! FRAIL! YOU ARE NOTHING!" Grima screamed.  
"Return to us Robin! Your bond to us is stronger than even the Fell Dragon's might!" Chrom cried.  
"Chrom!...I'm coming, hold on!"  
The cut split open fully as the vortex reappeared and Robin jumped out of it. A large green light surrounded the group.  
"Children of Man, take my power! Rise, and face the Fell Dragon!" Naga called.  
The pain from the spikes faded and the group all charged in different directions, with Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Severa, Blake and Anna charging Grima.  
"Time to tip the scales!"

* * *

AN: The second last chapter. Only one more. There's also an epilogue, but unlike the original I'm going to put it in at the end of the next chapter, instead of its own thing.  
Anyway, enjoy.


	24. Chapter 24

_Italics=character's thought/ dreams  
Italic ''=memories_

 **Warning! This chapter contains spoilers for Fire Emblem Echoes SOV Ch 6, just a heads up, okay? Good, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-four: Dragon's end

Group attacking Grima's POV

The six of them continued to approach Grima when a voiced sounded in their heads.  
"Hear my words Awakener! Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch it's vessel as soon as you are able. Once the Fell One is weakened, a choice will await you. If Chrom ends Grima, they will live, but return to slumber." Naga said.  
"So be it." Chrom said with a nod.  
"But if Robin strikes the final blow, both her and Grima will die. This is the only way to end Grima's eternal perfect regeneration." Naga finished. "The final decision is yours."  
The group closed in on Grima as a sniper, great knight, assassin and paladin ran to meet them. Severa sprinted ahead of the group drew a large claymore-like sword and did a running strike, injuring him and continuing on. Chrom used the Exalted Falchion and cut the sniper in two. Robin wreathed herself in flames and fired a thoron spell and killed the paladin. Anna launched bolts of electricity that hit the assassin and made him stagger back. She finished him with a spinning sword cut to the chest. Blake drew her hammer and slanted slightly from the weight and had trouble keeping herself upright. She struck the great knight as she passed, his armour cracking from the impact as he fell off his horse. Blake put her hammer away and drew her steel axe.  
 _That will need practice...to be useable again..._ Blake thought looking at her remaining right arm.  
The group reached Grima and Chrom ran up to and pointed the Falchion at her.  
"I come to end you Grima!" Chrom yelled.  
"Arrogant mortal, **I AM THE END!"** Grima retorted.  
Grima raised her arm and covered herself cracking purple energy that danced around her body. The ground shook and rumbled as Grima's draconic body twisted its neck around and faced it's head at the group. Chrom rushed her and slashed her. The Falchion left a deep cut on her torso that leaked darkness. Grima jumped back and clenched her hand, the head of Grima responding by firing a ball of black fire. Chrom turned his body and the fireball hit the Fire Emblem. It exploded but left Chrom unharmed. Blake flew up to her and hit her with her steel axe. The blade bounced off and Grima laughed.  
"No simple weapon can harm me Outrealmer. So be gone!" Grima ordered.  
She pulled her arm back and released a pulse of red force that sent Blake and her wyvern flying back. They righted themselves and flew back towards them as Lucina ran up to her.  
"I lost to you once monster, but not again! Die, so the future can live!" Lucina yelled.  
Grima dodged Lucina's attack and grabbed her sword.  
"You cannot slay... **WHAT MAY NEVER DIE!** " Grima taunted loudly.  
Grima blasted Lucina away with a ball of darkness that knocked the Parallel Falchion from her hands. Severa's face contorted in rage. She ran and grabbed the Parallel Falchion and charged Grima.  
"No one hurts my sister!" she shouted enraged.  
Grima blocked the attack.  
"Hmph. Really child? Do you really think you could wield Fa-" but Grima was interrupted by Falchion's holed hilt glowing and suddenly piercing her energy shield, stabbing Grima's arm.  
Severa pulled out Falchion and slashed Grima's chest.  
"GAH! Really?! I grow tired of this!" Grima yelled grabbing Falchion and throwing it behind her, off her draconic body.  
"Falchion! NO!" Lucina yelled.  
Blake flew over to the side of the battlefield and turned to her.  
"Get on…!" Blake yelled.  
Lucina ran over and hopped onto Blake's wyvern and they flew after Falchion.

Blake and Lucina's POV

Wind rushed past them as they descended at speed, the falling Falchion fast approaching. Blake lent down and Lucina climbed on Blake's back and reached for it as they caught up to it. Lucina grabbed her sword and Blake pull the wyvern's rein and began to fly after Grima.  
"Blake, fly up to Grima's head." Lucina said.  
Blake nodded and flew up to Grima's massive head. It stared at them before roaring.  
"Naga...I know this is my father's duty, I know I failed to properly do the Awakening in my world, but please, with what little power that is in Falchion…" Lucina stood up on Blake's wyvern "Let me use it to wound this monster that took everything from me and my friends!"  
Lucina jumped off the wyvern and drove Falchion into Grima's titanous head. The blade dug into its draconic skull. The hole in its hilt began to glow as the blade turned orange, then red. Falchion began to crack as cracks spread through Grima's head before the sword exploded in blue/white flames. They burned Lucina's sleeves off and flung her back as the draconic skull broke away to expose a human-like face with six red eyes on its cheeks. The now red blade stayed embedded in its skull as it writhed in pain crying a primal screech. Blake flew after Lucina and her wyvern grabbed her in its talons. They flew back to the main body.

 **Meanwhile**

Anna dodged a row of spikes as herself and Robin fired lightning at Grima. Chrom slashed Grima, leaving another wound on her body that began to close immediately. She smiled darkly as she clenched her fist to make her dragon body attack. After a few seconds of no response she turned and saw Lucina run her Falchion into her draconic head. She went wide eyed as she grabbed her head and screamed in agony. Chrom watched her and saw a red mark appear on her head where Lucina stabbed on her dragon body as she staggered back and fell to one knee.  
"Okay, Robin! This is our chance! I'm ending this!" Chrom announced.  
Robin looked at Grima before nodding. Chrom smiled and slashed Grima twice and stabbed her in the stomach and jumped back, pulling the Falchion with him. Blake and Lucina landed next to them as Grima's large head fell limp and Grima's vessel staggered back, black mist pouring from her body.  
"Again...again….AGAIN, AGAIN, **AGAIN!** WhY mUsT i LoSe EvErYtImE! fIrSt ThAt GrEeN hAiReD bOy WiTh HiS gOd FoRsAkInG fAlcHiOn...ThAn ThAt AcCuRsEd ExAlT! nOw YoU!? **WHY!** " Grima screamed, lamenting her failure.  
Grima was engulfed in darkness and as spectral chains burst from beneath her dragged her down into a green and white portal. A light surrounded everyone and teleported them off the dead dragon's back.

Blake and Anna's POV

The light faded and everyone looked up as Grima's colossal body crashed into the volcano. Its scales began to fall off exposing bone which quickly petrified. Chrom sighed.  
"She's finished...we won! And no one had to be sacrificed!" Chrom yelled excitedly.  
A ghostly image of a tall green haired woman with pointed ears and pure white skin appeared. She sighed.  
"Grima has returned to their slumber." she said.  
"She may rise again in a thousand years and threat the world, but she will never destroy it. Someone of the Exalted bloodline will challenge and seal her again." Chrom turned to face everyone. "Shepherds, friends, the war is over! The Fell Dragon's era has been averted. The Risen will no longer plague the lands. You all know that I not one for speeches, but I wish to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for helping to save the world. I know many of you will be leaving to go home, and I will be sorry to lose you, but ours is a fellowship that won't degrade with time. And remember what you helped accomplish today." Chrom said to everyone.  
Many people all turned to each other and began talking, including Anna. Blake looked at them all and walked to the cliff edge and looked out over Grima's body. She then felt her brand begin to burn. She covered it with her hand and closed her eyes.  
 _Please...let me stay...I promised Anna..._ Blake whispered in her head.  
The burning lessened and she felt a presence in front of her. The ghostly woman from before stood floated in front of her holding a red ball of mist.  
"An odd curse to be included with that brand, but no matter." she crushed in her hand. "Live as you see fit Blake." she said with a smile fading away.  
Blake felt hand on her shoulder. It spun her around.  
"Hey, come on Blake! Go say goodbye to Chrom and let's go go go. This mess is over, so we're doing my thing now." Anna said with smile.  
Blake gave a faint smile and nodded, walking over to Chrom.  
 _Was that a smile? That's new._ Anna thought.  
Blake walked over to Chrom who was to Robin.  
"Prince Chrom...myself and Anna...are leaving." Blake said.  
Chrom nodded.  
"I hope to see you again Blake. Thank you for everything." Chrom said.  
Blake walked over to her wyvern, which Anna was already sitting on. Blake climbed on and they flew into the air.  
"So Blake, how about we go to Ylisstol first? From there, we'll plan were to go?" Anna suggested.  
Blake nodded and they flew off, away from the Shepherds, and away from Grima's remains.

* * *

World Trader Anna

History's Mystery Blake

After the fall of Grima, Anna travelled the world as a merchant with Blake. Together they visited much of the world. As Anna grew old, they returned to the continent of Ylisse and settled in the village of Woodham in Regna Ferox. Anna used her money to improve the lives of all who lived there. Nothing is known of Blake's past, as if she appeared from nowhere. Few records of her involvement in the war against Walhart or Grima exist as well. After Anna died from old age, records for Blake stopped completely. Historians still argue to this day what became of her, as all that remains of her is a rusted otherworldly lance left on Anna's grave.

* * *

AN: The end. Well, the story's over. I hope everyone who read the story enjoyed it. When I write a new story, I'll put it up here along with deviantart. Instead of 5 months later.  
Also, to answer Lman903 question, I may write more with Blake in the future. After I finish the next story I'm thinking of.  
Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
